Life's Amazing Querks
by duchesscarml
Summary: DISCONTINUED2 years have passed since the last time Sesshoumaru and Kagome have seen each other in Breath in the Pages by Profiler120 Now she is back in the Feudal Era once more. What will Sess do when faced with his greatest dream and worse nightmare?
1. The Test

Author Note: I read Profiler's Breath in the Pages and decided they were right it had great potential for a romance and that I wanted to write it. So here goes...hope you like it.  
  
Another Note: A couple of years have passed since the end of Breath and the beginning of Life's Amazing Querks. Enjoy!!! I did.  
  
  
  
Life's Amazing Querks.  
  
Two years have passed since Kagome made the wish to send Sesshoumaru back to Era he so rightly belonged. She still thought of him though. She still thought of all of them and wished that she could at least see them again, but she no longer possessed the Shikon no Tama. She had comfort that at least he did not have to remember this world or the time he spent here with her. She'd made sure of that....or so she believed.  
  
Two years have also passed in Sengoku Jidai, or the Feudal Era and Sesshoumaru has become even more worse...if thats possible. Hes even more aloft and cruel then usual and spends more time in his own head then before. Sesshoumaru is having trouble getting rid of the memory of the other world...and more importantly of her, Kagome.   
  
Chapter1  
  
BRING! BRING! BRING!  
  
Kagome shot a hand out from under the cover to stop the irritating alarm clock from making that infernal noise.  
  
Crash!!!  
  
That was the second alarm clock this month she'd destroyed. Her mother was going to kill her. Kagome groaned at the thought of her mother's reaction when she told her about the clock.   
  
She would have to tell her, there was no way around it. She needed an alarm clock for school or she'd never get to school on time. She barely made it on time with an alarm clock. There was no hope for her without one. She wondered why she didn't think of this before she slapped the clock to an untimely death. Kagome sighed into her pillow with the unfairness of it all and flipped over onto her back and pulled the covers from her face to stare at the ceiling.  
  
Three hours. All she'd slept through the night was three lousy hours and now she had to get up and go to school. All she wanted was sleep, was that too much to ask for? For a month now, ever since 17th birthday she'd been having these disturbing dreams. Dreams of the Shikon no Tama, Kikyo, Midoriko and all the rest...but, mostly of the first three and with more frequency. She wished she could figure it out or have someone tell her but, one way or another Kagome wanted her nights back. Kagome sighed once more and got up for school..at this rate she was going to be late.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Morning, dear."  
  
"Morning Mom", replied Kagome with a weary sigh.  
  
"Rough morning?" aske her mother with a concerned look as Kagome sat for breakfast.  
  
"Or a rough night. Take your pick." Kagome replied ruefully.  
  
"Anything I can help with?"  
  
"No. I don't think so. I don't even know whats wrong myself. Thanks though." Kagome thought about the dreams she'd been having or nightmares depending on how she felt at the time she was contemplating them. "I have to go or I'm going to be really late. Bye."  
  
***********************************************  
  
School was a typical day. Kagome met her friends Ayumi and the rest. They were in the Highschool now and the excitement of that had died down and all that was left was....school. Houjo was here and she'd gone on a couple of dates with him but, they were nothing spectacular. The boy was a bore and that was that. She also didn't have the heart to tell him so...and that to, was that. So. she was stuck in a rut. He asked her out. She gave and excuse why she can't go on the day he suggest. He suggested another day. She gives another excuse. He suggest yet another day. She breaks down. They have boring date. Hes happy. Shes stuck. And they invariably do the whole scenario all over again in a couple of weeks. Stuck in a rut. At least he was predictable Kagome thought, which meant since she went out with him just this pass weekend she had exactly two weeks to come up with better excuses. Maybe she should have a talk with grandpa she thought fleetingly and smiled to herself as she walked home.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
Kagome stopped suddenly at the sound of her name and looked around. She didn't see anyone within speaking distance...not without yelling. Yet the voice she heard was a whisper or a very soft voice.  
  
"Kagome"  
  
Kagome swiveled around. "What tha..", she trailed off. What was going on here? She wondered. She distinctly heard her name and it was a whisper. As if someone was speaking directly in her ear.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Whos there?" she called aloud. "Come out."  
  
"Midoriko"  
  
"Midoriko?" Kagome repeated confusedly. "But, that can't be. I no longer have the Shikon jewel..."  
  
"No. You do not Non the less, it is I."  
  
"What do you want Midoriko?"  
  
"You. I want you Kagome or more importantly it does."  
  
"It? What it? What do you mean?"  
  
"The Shikon no Tama. It calls to you. That is why you have the dreams. You do have the dreams right, Kagome?"  
  
"Yes." Kagome could not lie. Besides she wanted to know what they were about didn't she. She remembered saying that very thought to herself this morning. "What are the dreams for?"  
  
"The test."  
  
"Test?"  
  
"Yes. THE test. The final test. There will be no more. There will be no turning back either. You must be sure. For the outcome can not be undone. Not by I or anyone else."  
  
"Final test? Outcome? Midoriko, I don't understand."  
  
"All will be revealed in due course. Tonight. At the eleventh hour I will appear to you. Then you must make your decision and then the Shikon jewel will make its."  
  
"What decision?"  
  
Silence. Kagome waited a couple of seconds and repeated her question in a stronger voice.  
  
"What decision Midoriko?"  
  
After a few seconds the voice replied. "To accept the Shikon no Tama."  
  
****************************************************  
  
Kagome was so preoccupied with all that Midoriko's voice had said that it took her two hours longer to finish her homework then it should have. So, by the time eleven o'clock rolled around she was wide awake and just getting into bed. At least she wouldn't be plagued with any disturbing dreams tonight she thought. Kagome was just pulling the cover around her when this bright light began to glow in the middle of her room. As the light grew larger Kagome had to shade her eyes from the brightness. She prayed her mother and grandpa had already found there beds and were not anywhere where they could see the light coming from under her door. As the ligtht faded Kagome was able to make out the figure of a young woman with dark hair wearing a priestess outfit and ancient armor. Midoriko.  
  
"Aww, hell, and I was beginning to believe it was all a dream." She sighed aloud. Well, this better be good, she thought to herself. Especially since it had to wait for this late hour but, couldn't wait for tomorrow all together. She guessed this meant she wasn't getting any sleep tonight either.  
  
"Hello, Kagome." Midoriko smiled.  
  
"Hi. Midoriko." Kagome greeted her calmly. No use crying over what she couldn't change and she definitely couldn't change getting no sleep. The look in Midoriko's eyes told her, the other woman was set on having her way. "So, what brings you to my side of the tunnel?"  
  
"The Shikon jewel", replied Midoriko. "I will not waste time for there is none to waste. This must be settled by midnight or all is lost."  
  
"Alright. Tell me"  
  
"Have you made your choice?" Midoriko asked and then immediately continued without waiting for answer. "Perhaps I should tell you more of what your decideing before you answer. You are deciding to accept the Shikon jewel and all its powers to be yours and only yours for the rest of your days."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"I will explain. The Shikon no Tama has decided to have one master. In this decision it will fuse itself with said master and all the powers it hold will be wielded by her alone. Once this is done there will be no seperating the two...ever. She will forever hold shikon no tama for all eternity or until death. Though that will be most difficult because though she will not be immortal she will be the closest thing to it. For no mortal or mystical weapon will be able to strike her down. The jewel had decided to choose between two priestesses. You are one."  
  
"Alright. Is there anyway for me to stop this?"  
  
"You can refuse the test. Then the shikon will fuse with your...opponent by default."  
  
"And who is my... opponent?" Asked Kagome. Though she had a feeling she already knew.  
  
"Kikyo."  
  
"Hm. Thats what I figured. Will I always be pitted against her? Miss perfect?  
  
"Not after this. Should you accept."  
  
"And if I don't Kikyo gets the shikon jewel. But shes dead. How...?"  
  
"If Kikyo gets the shikon by default or win her life will be restored to her. If you accept and she looses she stays where she belongs. Kikyo is changed now. Her hatred is gone but, she is not fully back she needs help. Guidance. There will be someone in either world to help her. So, she is covered no matter the outcome."  
  
"Should I accept, what do I have to do in this test?"  
  
"Just be there. It is the shikon no tama who makes the choice. Not you, not I or anyone else. It will make its choice from what it knows of the past of you two and what it knows of the future."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"What is your choice. Remember once you give your answer there will be no going back."  
  
Kagome nodded at that. "What happens to me if I loose?"  
  
"Then you come back to your world and all will truely...and finally be over."  
  
Kagome thought about everything and everyone. She wasn't sure she wanted to be stuck with the shikon for all eternity or have such a long life living in this world. Having that power she probably wouldn't age right either. Just looking at Midoriko confirmed that. She didn't look a day older then twenty-five and anyone knew that definitely wasn't the case. She also wasn't sure if Kikyo should have such powers either. Not the Kikyo she remembered anyhow. That out weighed everything else. So, Kagome guessed her mind was decided and that was that.  
  
Midoriko watching Kagome's facial expressions saw when she had come to her decision and asked. "You have made your choice. Now you must say it and live with it."  
  
Kagome looked up at the young women who did not look her age. Looked into the kind green eyes of the miko who had created the Shikon and wondered not for the first time why the Shikon didn't choose her. Kagome sighed with the thought and couldn't guess why. Then sucking in her breath, Kagome voiced her answer.  
  
"Yes." 


	2. A Memory Not Forgotten

Chapter 2  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama"  
  
Rin came screaming into the room. She was so happy to see the youkai. He'd been away again. This time he'd only been gone for a week, but it felt so much longer to her.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around at the shout of his name. He watched the little girl come running into the room and launch herself at his legs. He wished she'd learn to be more careful...and less noisy.  
  
"Rin don't shout."  
  
Rin let go of his leg as her face fell at the sound of his quiet rebuke. She put her head down to stare at her feet in sadness. Then just as quickly she threw her head back and gave him one of her bright smiles and said, "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"Where is Jaken?" Why is he not with you?"  
  
"Jaken-sama?" She gave a look of innocent puzzlement that only a seven year old could give. Rin giggled then answered his question, "Jaken-sama fall down hill and is trying to come back up."  
  
"You were running through the fields behind the house again weren't you?" He watched her nod happily in agreement. "You also tripped again and would have gone over the edge and down the hill but, Jaken saved you, again, and went down instead, right?" He sighed at another nod of agreement.  
  
Rin giggled and started to run out of the room, but stopped at the quiet sound of his voice.  
  
"Rin."  
  
She turned and smiled up at him. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Rin go help Jaken-sama get up hill," she replied.  
  
"Hn." He starred at the human girl then nodded. "No more running by the hill Rin."  
  
Rin looked downcast at this order as she starred back at him. Then in true Rin-form she brightened and smiled her agreement before turning and skipping out of the room.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed to himself. The girl was forever getting Jaken, his retainer, into some trouble or other. He didn't understand why he kept her with them. She'd been with them for more then two years and he knew that she would stay. She was a part of his world now and he did not stop to think what that meant or if it meant anything at all. His retainer was always complaining about the child whenever he felt safe that he would not be hit for thinking his opinion was welcome. He also noticed that his retainer always protected and watched over the child whether he was told to or not. He didn't stop to wonder if that meant anything either.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned back to gaze out the window at the darkening sky. He'd been back in his own time for two years now and for most of it he'd traveled far and wide to see the world. On and off he'd been gone. Most-times he'd be gone for a few days, sometimes for a few weeks and once he was gone for a few months, but he'd always come back. For some reason he could never be gone from the child very long. This time he'd only been gone a week. Actually only five days. Lately he'd started coming back sooner then when he'd first started going on his journeys.  
  
He'd began going on these journeys a couple a days after the young miko had made the wish to send him back. He was...relieved to be back and see that his Rin was alive. He had to admit to himself that he was glad to be in his own time. He was even glad to see Jaken, which alone told him he must have missed his world more then he knew. It was a shock finding his half-brother Inuyasha was alive. He figured it must have been apart of the miko's wish.  
  
Sesshoumaru had no idea what she said in her wish. All he knew is that one moment the girl, Kagome, was in front of him on her knees bleeding from the wound he inflicted to get the shikon jewel out. Then he'd felt warm soothing feeling all around him. Then a tugging feeling like he was being pulled by some unmistakable force.  
  
When he'd opened his eyes he was standing in the clearing by the mystic well. Next he'd heard Rin scream his name. First he'd believed he was dreaming until he saw Jake coming some distance behind the girl. Then he knew he was home, because there was no way in hell he'd dream of Jaken. Later he'd seen his brother and the other two in that village. They too, were wondering how Inuyasha survived, which confirmed in his mind that Kagome had made it happen.  
  
He was glad of being back, of being whole again, even the arm he'd lost in battle with Inuyasha was back, but within a few days he'd become... restless. He couldn't stop thinking about her or the time he'd spent in her world. Mostly the timed he'd spent with her. After all this time he still could smell her scent. When he shut his eyes her face is what he saw. Those big brown eyes of hers, starring at him. Mocking him. He didn't understand it. He knew he'd grown to like her in a way he didn't think was possible, but he didn't see why he couldn't get her out of his mind. After all the wishes she'd made, he wished she'd made him forget... forget her and her world.  
  
Her world. That was the reason he traveled so much. He still fought the occasional youkai that actually believed it could take him, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and he even saved a few humans and brought a few more back to life with Tensaiga. That too, was her fault he thought. All of it was her fault. Everything he was feeling was because of her.  
  
He'd spent so much time in her world and her family that the humans had begun to amaze him in some ways. Like there will to survive. And not just survive, but thrive as well. Those humans that were so inferior to his kind in so many ways will one day build nations and learn knowledge that was like a magic of its own. While his kind, youkais, would become extinct. They were a dying breed and didn't even know it. For a moment he feared it. He sometimes thought those memories were dreams, but all he had to do was look at his own arm to know it was no dream. So he traveled the world to see it in its entirety the way it is now. That way he could see just how much change there would be.  
  
In some ways the future world was a foolish world. Like the way they placed such a high price on money. It amused and pleased him that he was not completely wrong about the humans. He laughed at the fact that they found so much joy in material wealth. It was why he'd not tried to take Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha since he'd been back. He just didn't feel like having anything in common with the humans right now. Besides there was plenty of time to kill Inuyasha and take the sword. He figured the least he could do is let the hanyou live for a while since the miko went through all the trouble of bringing him back. Why? He didn't know. He wondered if she still loved the hanyou.  
  
He wondered alot about her and he didn't like it. She was forever on his mind. It irritated to no end. He wished she'd had the fore thought to make him forget... to forget it all, her world and her.  
  
At that moment a soft breeze blew through the window lifting his long, silver white hair off his neck and shoulders. On the breeze he could smell her scent. A soft, feminine scent, that belonged only to Kagome. Sesshoumaru knew the scent well he'd smelled it for the last two years. This time it was different though. It was stronger, as if it wasn't just in his memory, but really on the wind.  
  
Just then a sharp feeling went through him. Her aura. He could sense her aura. He knew it was hers for no one else held such a strong power in their spiritual aura. Actually the power he sensed was even stronger then he remembered... much stronger. He narrowed his eyes in concentration. Yes, the aura was definitely Kagome, but the powers he sensed was much stronger. He sensed the Shikon no Tama, but why was that he wondered to himself.  
  
Then the feeling went threw him again, much sharper this time. Then he knew what it meant. He knew with all certainty, but wasn't sure how he felt about it.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama", called Jaken worriedly from behind him.  
  
Sesshoumaru tilted his head to look at the sky that had become black with night while he was lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama," repeated Jaken. He had felt the strong power as well and was worried at what or who it could be. "Did you feel that Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
Then fearing he would be hit for asking such a stupid question hurriedly answered his own question. "Of course you did, of course. If Jaken felt it, Jaken know Sesshoumaru-sama felt too."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sesshoumaru starred at the sky with unseeing eyes. His mind was somewhere else. Or rather on someone else and what he knew the feeling meant. It meant she'd come back. How? Is what he didn't understand, but one thought remained...  
  
Kagome was back on this side of the well. 


	3. Back again

Author Note: I would like to thank everybody for there responses to my story.  I'm glad you all like it.  If you see (****), it denotes a flashback or memory scene coming up.

DISCLAIMER:  I forgot to put this in before.  I guess I figured it went without having to say it.  I do NOT own Inuyasha (sad, but true).  Their, now everyone knows, (as if you didn't already, hmm.)

Chapter 3

Kagome sighed as she heaved herself up and over the edge of the Bone Eaters Well.  Kagome sat down on the edge of the well with another heavy sigh to herself or at herself, she wasn't sure.

She was back in the Sengoku Jidai.  When she was given the choice of coming here again she was sure that that was what she wanted to do.  Of, course after some heavy thinking and talking to her mother, she was sure that coming back was what she wanted.  Tie up some loose ends, see Sango, Shippou, Mirouku and Kirara, and maybe go to Inuyasha's grave.  Assuming he had one, of course, and if he didn't make damn sure one was made.  She also wanted to see Kaede and maybe get a glimpse of Sesshoumaru.  Okay maybe more than a glimpse, but she wasn'tadmitting that aloud to anyone.  And thinking of Sango, she would really like to know what happened with Kohaku now that Naraku was dead.  She hoped the boy still lived.

Kagome sighed again as she looked around.  Now that she was here though, she wasn't so sure it was a good idea anymore.  All her reasons for coming just didn't sound all that good anymore.  Now she just wanted to go back home.

"Oh, no Kagome. Don't think that.  You know what happens when you think of some place you want to be," she said aloud to herself.

Kagome had to giggle to herself at that thought.  She still couldn't get over one of the new...abilities she had acquired from fusing with the Shikon no Tama.  If she thought of being in a place and wanted to be there badly enough, then in a blink she'd be there.  She'd feel this warmness come all around her body from her head to her toes.  Then she'd begin to glow with this fuscia colored light, just like that of the shikon jewel.  Then before she knew it, she'd be exactly where she wanted to be. 

She still laughed when she thought about the first time it happened.  She'd been upstairs in her room and she'd become hungry.  She was thinking to herself how'd she'd give anything for a bowl of ramen right about then, when the next thing she knew she was glowing.  Then in an instant she was in the kitchen with her mother.

Her mother had almost jumped completely out of her skin when her daughter had just appeared in the kitchen out of nowhere.  Kagome had laughed at the look of horror and shock on her mother's face.  Of course, after making sure her mother was okay she started laughing.  After she'd pulled herself together, it didn't take her and her mother long to realize what had made Kagome able to do that.  The Shikon no Tama that was embedded within her heart had and it gave her the ability to do much more.  She still hadn't learned everything she can do. Midoriko told her, after the jewel had made its choice, that she'd be able to do alot of stuff with its powers.

Midoriko had also told her that it would take a couple of days before the Shikon would begin to react to her heart and mind, but Kagome had appeared in the kitchen only the day after ...acquiring the jewel.  So, all Kagome could come up with from this was that the Shikon jewel must be reacting faster to her because it already knew and trusted her.  At least, she hoped thats what it meant.  Even her archery skills had improved, greatly improved actually.  She could now hit a target, no matter how small, from any distance and her arrows could go through solid objects to get to its target and not hurt the object it went through.  She should know, she'd shot an arrow through the house when Souta had come up to her from behind and startled the crap out of her making her arrow fly in the wrong direction completely.  At seeing her arrow go through the walls, of her home, literally, she'd wanted to ask someone, anyone, some questions.  But she couldn't.

Midoriko was no longer around to ask, but if she really needed to ask her she could have just summon her.  Of, course, Kagome didn't know that at the time, but Midoriko had come to her, after watching her worry about it all evening, and told her.  Since Midoriko created the jewel and Kagome was now the wielder of the jewel, they were connected.  So, she alone held the power to call on Midoriko at anytime and Midoriko in turn, could come to her as well.  In a sense, Midoriko lived on inside of Kagome.  It was interesting thought, but Kagome didn't call forth Midoriko to find out why the jewel was showing its powers so soon.  It wasn't really that important though.

Which made Kagome sigh again.  The Shikon jewel was showing its powers and it had only been apart of her for two days.  Two days.  Thats all its been since she'd participated in the Test.  Oh, and the Test, there was a moment during the test when she was sure the Shikon was not going to pick her and that made her worried.  Thats when Kagome had realized she wanted the jewel to pick her.

Kagome looked up at the darkening sky as she thought back on that night, two nights ago.  When her life had changed forever...

****

After Kagome had given her agreement to participate in the Test, Midoriko's eyes began to glow a bright green.  Then the bright light that had signaled Midoriko's arrival came back.  The light grew brighter and larger this time.  It grew and grew until it encompassed the entire room.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and covered them with her hand to shield her eyes once more from the brightness of the light.  She had to wonder what Midoriko was doing or if she was still there since she could no longer see her.  After a while of this Kagome had to voice her concern.

"Midoriko!"  Kagome called out, her worry showing in her voice.

"Its alright Kagome.  We are here," answered Midoriko with her soft voice.

Kagome removed her hand from her eyes, but did not open them right away.  She lifted her face up, eyes still shut, to see if the bright light was still there ready to blind her if she opened them.  Kagome didn't feel any warmth on her face or detect any light behind her closed eyelids.  They must have really arrived at their destination she decided and opened one eye first.

She could see Midoriko standing a few feet in front of her, with her back towards her, but as she figured there was no more bright light.  Kagome opened her other eye and had to blink a couple of times to get the strain out of her eyes.  She hadn't had her eyes shut for very long, but she must have had them shut tighter then she thought to have them feel like this, she thought to herself as she looked around at there surroundings.

The sky above them, if you choose to call it that, was not a blue color, but more like a soft pink.  There was a, warm feeling all around them that was soothing to the skin.  The ground was covered in a soft mist so she could not see what they were standing on, but the funny thing about is that when she moved a step closer to Midoriko she couldn't feel and ground beneath her feet either.  

Kagome knew there had to be a ground though, for she didn't fall over or fall through the mist that was covering her feet as well as the ground.  As far as her eyes could see, all around her was that pink sky and the mist.  Where was they at she wondered to herself.

_"We are on an astro-plain."_

Kagome heard Midoriko's voice answer her, but didn't know how that was possible, because she didn't voice her question aloud, 'did she?'  She didn't think so, so how...

_"On the astro-plain your thoughts are your voice,"_ answered Midoriko once more, as she turned around to face Kagome.  Without moving her lips at all, she continued, _"I can hear your thoughts and speak to you through your mind here.  Lips are not necessary here."_

"Huh!" Kagome gasped in shock.  Does this mean she can't speak aloud Kagome wondered to herself.

"Of course, you can speak Kagome," said Midoriko, aloud this time to prove it.

Well, from the look on Midoriko's face, Kagome figured the question must have been a stupid one.  _'But, its not like she asked the question to anyone in particular, so if she'd get out of her head she wouldn't have to worry about it, so there'_.  Said Kagome to herself... or so she thought.

"I'm not in your head Kagome.  The astro-plain makes everyone's thoughts open to everyone inside it.  It is a protection device.  If you will just stop wondering and listen you will be able to hear my thoughts as well.  I cannot stop you from hearing mine anymore then you can stop me from hearing yours."

_'Well, I'm not grasping on to this little concept quickly, am I??'_  Kagome asked herself.  When she saw Midoriko's lips begin to move she hurriedly cut her off.

"THAT, was not a question Midoriko... at least not for you to answer.  It was retorical."

Midoriko smiled her understanding to the girl, than looked around.

_'Now, where is that girl at?  I told her we have to begin this right at midnight or we'll have to wait another day and I really don't want to have to go through this again and besides, Kagome looks like she could use a goodnights sleep.  We only have five minutes until midnight.'_  Kagome could hear Midoriko's thoughts in her head now.  Now that she was quiet.

'Ah, here she is.  Better late then never.  They seem to have one more thing in common.'  Midoriko thought to herself.

"I heard that," said Kagome with a frown on her lovely face.

"As did I," came another voice from behind Kagome.

"Hm."  Midoriko smiled and gave a little laugh.  "Now, I'm the one who forgets."  Midoriko tilted her head to the side as her eyes focused on the young miko coming towards them.

"So, nice of you to join us Kikyo."

Kagome had refused to turn and look at the other miko when she had voiced her comment, but as the priestess came to a stop beside Kagome she couldn't help, but turn her head in the other girl's direction.

Kikyo still wore the red and white priestess garb that she always wore.  Her dark hair was pulled loosely back, into a ponytail, which fell down her back to her waist.  Kagome couldn't help but compare her own looks to that of the other girls.

She noted that her and Kikyo now stood eye to eye with each other, which meant she would also stand eye to eye with Inuyasha, but still many inches shorter then Sesshoumaru.  Her own hair, which was given to curl, fell loosely to her waist too, now.  Like her hair, her body was given to curve more than Kikyo's as well.  Her bust and hips were much more pronounced then Kikyo's were.  Kagome had come to accept her body though, and no longer felt like she was fat.  As for their faces... they were exactly alike.  That did not wash over well with Kagome and she doubted Kikyo liked it either.

"Well, I guess its a good think Inuyasha is not here.  He'd definitely think of you when looking at me, now," Kagome commented aloud.  What was the use of saying in her head, she'd here her anyway, she thought ruefully.  Her eyes went sad with the thought of why Inuyasha wouldn't be anywhere else either.

At this, Kikyo finally turned her head to look at the miko who had stolen her Inuyasha from her.  She gave the girl one of her stony stares that did not belay her thoughts.  She saw the sadness in the other girl's eyes and knew what the girl was thinking.  _'So, she doesn't know. Interesting.'_  Kikyo said to herself in wonderment.

"Don't know what, Kikyo?" asked Kagome.

Ignoring her question, Kikyo responded to her other comment instead.  "He would likely see me and think of you.  It is how its been for a long time now, you just never realized it."

"Wha-"

"Enough," Midoriko cut her off. "We have no more time for this.  Kagome you will learn of what she speaks soon enough."

Both mikos turned to look at the other miko.  Midoriko took a deep breath and lifted her right hand up, fist upwards, and stretched it out towards them both.  Uncurling her fingers, sitting in the palm of her hands sat the Shikon no Tama.  As it began to glow a bright fuscia, it levitated itself out of its creator's hand.

Midoriko watched both girls begin to glow with the same fuscia light surrounding them and then, they too, were lifted into the air.  Their heads were thrown back, eyes closed, and hair streaming out around them.  She could here both girls' thoughts.  The older girl had no worries.  She knew she would be the one chosen.  As for the other, the one from the strange world, she too had no worries, but not because she knew she would be chosen.  No, she had no worries because she knew the jewel would choose right... whatever that was.

Midoriko sighed and said to both girls with her mind, "there is no turning back now."  Focusing her mind on the Shikon jewel, Midoriko closed her eyes and said to it, "Now, make your choice and be done with it."

And at that the Shikon no Tama flew at the two mikos.  Then stopping in the middle for a second, spinning around and around, then in a flash it shot of to the right and fused with a young girls heart.

The Shikon had made its final choice... for whatever reasons.

                                                     ****************************************

Kagome sighed at the memory of the shikon jewel fusing with her heart.  It was a short process, but not without pain.  Kagome rubbed her chest over her heart.  She could sometimes still feel the jewel fuse through her skin.  The memory was still very fresh.  After the jewel had made its choice.  Midoriko told her she could go now, to whatever world she chose.  She didn't need a sledgehammer to know that Midoriko was telling her that she had the power to come here, to Sengoku Jidai.  Then Midoriko told her she had to be on her way.  She had to go and help Kikyo more.

If Kikyo had been choosen then, Kaede what have been the one to help the girl in the living, Midoriko had told her when she asked the question.  Then they had said their farewells.  Kagome did not worry over not seeing the priestess again though, for she knew she could see her whenever she wished.

So, here she was.  Kagome sighed again.  She really needed to stop sighing to herself, she thought.  She'd come here to see her friends and... for other reasons.  So, she'll do what she came to do, and that was that.

"Kagome?"

Kagome started and turned towards the sound of her name.  This time it wasn't in her head.  When she turned around she was eye to eye with a pair of familiar amber eyes.

"Kagome... it is you, isn't it?"

'Oh, my God.  It can't be.'  She thought to herself as she looked up and down the familiar figure dressed all in red.

"Kagome?  You smell like Kagome.  Even after all this time, but how did you get here?  The Bone Eaters Well is broke."  Asked the dog-demon facing her.  Widening his eyes he yelled, "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU.  WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME LIKE THAT?"

"Inu...yasha??"

Then with a quiet sigh Kagome did the one thing she'd never done before... she fainted.


	4. A 'Nice' Surprise

Disclaimer:  I do not own Inuyasha.  I wish... oh, well I like doing the fanfics, anyway.

Author Notes:  Thankyou all for the reviews and the support...I'm glad you like.  Sorry, it took so long to add to it.  I was busy with the other story, A Second Chance at Love, that popped in my head at 4 a.m (of all times, to have an inspiration!!*_*).  Not to mention, work and school.  My last year!! YAY, Me!!   Okay, on with the story...

Author Note:  There is one flashback, thats from Breath in the Pages by profiler120.  If you haven't read it, I recommend it completely.  Its a great read.  Also, this Chapter begins with the end of Ch.3 but from Inuyasha's P.O.V.

Chapter 4:  A '_Nice'_ Surprise

Inuyasha had smelled her scent on the air.  It was a mixture of sakura blossoms, and her own f eminine scent.  It was coming from the direction of the well was at.  He knew it had to be her... but how?  The well was broke, for lack of a better word, so how could this be, he thought to himself as he took off in the direction of the well.

Inuyasha slowed down when the well was coming into sight.  He came to an abrupt halt when he saw the girl sitting on the edge of the well.  Who was she?  She smelled like his Kagome but she didn't look like her, at least not from the back.

For instance, she was taller and her hair was all wrong he thought to himself.  It was the same blue-black color as Kagome's, but it was much longer, all the way down to her waist in fact.  He noticed that the ends of her hair were almost lying atop the edge off the well behind her back.  The power he sensed off this girl was very high as well, yet he could fell Kagome's aura.  He also could sense the shikon jewel, but it was so mixed in with her aura, that if he hadn't known the shikon jewels power already he would have mistaken it for just her.  Was she another incarnation?  Kami-sama, he hoped not.

He didn't think he could handle it.  If it was, it seemed each incarnation was stronger then the one before, which would make this girl very strong, he thought remembering Kagome's power level.  Kagome couldn't be dead though, it had only been two years since that fateful battle.  Unless time moved different in her time, but he doubted that, it was the _future worl_d, not some other world.  Inuyasha didn't think the girl had enemies in her time.  No, everyone seemed to love Kagome alot, everyone.

There was only one way to find out.  Inuyasha took a couple of steps closer to the girl sitting on the well.  _'Doesn't she sense me? Why doesn't she turn around?'_ he asked himself.  Then he called out to the girl.

"Kagome?"

He watched the girl jump and turn around at the sound of his voice.  He noted, that she looked like Kagome.  That didn't mean anything though.  He remembered when he met Kagome and he thought she was Kikyo because she'd looked like her.  He wasn't about to make that mistake again.  Least he knew she wasn't Kikyo, she was dead.  Whether she was in Hell or somewhere else, he didn't know and didn't really want to know.  He wanted to see Kagome, but the well was broke.  She was looking at him with the strangest look in her eyes... like she was seeing a ghost.  Not quite scared, but more like a mixture of shock, and disbelief.  Why didn't she say something?  He tilted his head to the left in wonder as he asked his question again.

"Kagome... it is you, isn't it?"

He watched the familiar face go pale.

"Kagome?  You smell like Kagome.  Even after all this time, but how did you get here?  The Bone Eaters Well is broke," he asked the pale girl in front of him.  He stared at the silent girl.  Her mouth kept opening and closing, but nothing was coming out.  Lord this was a one-sided conversation and irritating.  He was getting angry.  Widening his eyes he yelled, "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU.  WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME LIKE THAT?"

"Inu...yasha?

At that he realized it was Kagome.  He watched her eye's go wide with shock.  Then before he knew it, they rolled back into the back of her head.  He watched in disbelief as Kagome's body crumpled to the ground.

"What tha..." he trailed off as he moved forward to make sure she hadn't just died.  He grabbed her chin to turn her head to him.  Inuyasha lowered his face to hers to see if she still breathed.  When he realized she was he picked the girl up in his arms and got to his.  He decided he liked her new look as he felt the generous curves of her body against his.

Inuyasha turned and headed back towards the village.  Maybe the priestess, Yuki, who took Kaede's place as the village priestess when she died, could help her, he thought as he realized what had happened to the girl.

Inuyasha snorted in disgust as he said aloud to himself, "The Wench actually fainted."  He wouldn't have believed it, if hadn't seen it with his own eyes.

                                              ************************************

Mirouku was resting beneath a tree when he sensed the hanyou returning to the village.  He heard Sango arrive from somewhere behind him.  He figured she was finish with her bath at the hot spring.  That was quick, he thought to himself.  He'd only just left from his spot behind the huge bolder a few minutes ago.  He loved that spot, it had a great view of the hot spring.  He smiled at his thought as he got to his feet beside the Taijiya.

"It seems Inuyasha has returned," he stated aloud.

"Yes.  Who's that in his arms?" asked Sango, not that she expected the houshi to know.

"Hm.  I have no idea," responded Mirouku.  Then with a grin on his face he continued, "I think I'll go see if Inuyasha could use some help with that."

Sango saw the look on the young Monks face and narrowed her eyes.  She knew exactly what _that_, look meant and she was not about to let the innocent girl get violated while she was, obviously unconscious.  And she _was_ unconscious, Sango could tell by the way the girl's head was hanging over Inuyasha's arm.

"I'll go with you."  She said with a smile and walked towards the hanyou.

Mirouku's smile broadened as he watched the girl walk away.  _'Yeah, she wants me,'_ he said to himself as he followed behind her.  He almost laughed out loud at how good the thought of her wanting him, made him feel.  Could this day get any better, he wondered.

Mirouku was still smiling when he joined Inuyasha and Sango in the middle of the village.  "Hey, Inuyasha?  Who's the lovely... Sango what's wrong?"  He'd been staring at Taijiya while he was asking Inuyasha his question, when he saw the girl's face go pale.

"Kagome?" Sango breathed the name.  Yet she dared not to hope, she knew it was impossible.

Mirouku finally gave the unconscious girl in Inuyasha's arms his undivided attention when he realized what Sango was saying.  Mirouku stared at the familiar face for a while before trailing down the rest of the young girl's body.  The body held more curves and the legs were longer.  _'From the look of those legs, she has to be as tall as Sango,'_ he thought to himself.  He moved his eyes back up to the girl's head and noted the hair was longer too, but the face... the face was all Kagome.  A bit narrower then he remembered but, still it was Kagome's face, but how could she be back here in this time?

"Inuyasha, is that-", he began only to be cut off by the hanyou.

"Of course its Kagome.  Who does it look like!" yelled the irritated hanyou.

"But, how?"

"What happened to her?"

Both questions came at the hanyou at once.  Inuyasha sighed.  He knew he'd have to answer their questions now or he'd never get Kagome to Yuki.

"I don't know how she got here.  At first I wasn't even sure it was Kagome.  She looked different and her power level has grown alot.  I tried to ask her, but she fainted before I could get any answers."

Inuyasha frowned down at the girl in his arms.

"She fainted?" repeated Sango in disbelief.

"Yeah," said Inuyasha mirroring the exterminator's feeling.

"Well, it has been a little over two years.  So that would warrant some kind of change.  I'm sure we all have changed a little, except for you Inuyasha, since then.  As for her fainting, true it is not a Kagome thing to do, but if memory serves me the last time she was here Inuyasha was dead.  It was probably seeing him alive that caused such a reaction," explained the Monk eloquently.

"I thought of that myself, but didn't she know I was back?"

"Yeah, Mirouku.  After all, wasn't she the one who brought him back?" asked Sango

"I always figured the same thing, but obviously she didn't know if she fainted at the sight of him," replied Mirouku with a shrug.  He looked back down at Kagome.  "Either she didn't think her wish worked or..." Mirouku trailed off as he lifted his head to look the hanyou in the eyes.

Inuyasha squinted his eyes at the houshi.  The Monk was looking at him with a strange expression on his face.  He looked at Sango to see if she knew what Mirouku was getting at, but she looked to be as baffled as he was.  What the hell was going on, he thought to himself.

"Or what, Mirouku," asked Inuyasha irritatedly.

"Or she isn't the one who brought you back," said the Monk quietly.

**_A while later.  At Yuki's home**_

"Will she be alright Yuki?"

Sango was worried about her friend.  She wished the girl would wake up.  Sango had many questions for her.

"Yes, she will be fine Sango," replied Yuki.  After a moment she continued,"You need not worry, her aura is very strong.  I sense great power within her.  I also sense the power of the Shikon no Tama, but it is very faint.  It's heavily mixed with her own power and aura.  This is very strange."

Yuki was puzzled.  She remembered the girl from a couple of years ago.  She did not interact with the girl much, but she remembered when she'd come.  Many of the villagers like to tell the story to there children at bedtime.  They called it 'The Story of the Miko From the Future'.  It was her daughter, Ayeka's favorite story.  The thing that was bothering her was the power.  She didn't remember there being so much.  There was a lot of power in the girl before, and she knew that power would grow tremendously, but this was more then she imagined.  This was more then any miko she knew or ever heard of.  Then there was the Shikon no Tama.  How come she could sense it, when the jewel had disappeared two years ago?  This was very strange indeed and the girl was the only one who could answer any of her questions.

"Hey Mirouku?  If Kagome didn't bring Inuyasha back, then who did?"

"That is the question," Mirouku replied quietly.

Everyone was sitting around quietly.  All of them lost in there own thoughts and all of those thoughts having to do with the girl lying in the next room.

_"Umm..."_

They all jumped and looked around at each other when they heard the sound coming from the other room.

"_Umm... my head..."_

"She is awake," stated Yuki to the room at large.

At that, they all moved simultaneously to get to the waking girl.

**_In the other room**_

Kagome lifted her hand to her head.  Lord, she had a headache.  She needed to ask her mother for some aspirin.  She blinked her eyes a few times to clear her vision.  Where was she?  This was not her... room.  Kagome gasped, causing a sharp pain to run through her head, with the realization of where she was.  _'Oh, yeah... I'm back the feudal era.  Did I really see Inuyasha?  He's alive?' _she asked herself.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned her head gingerly, as to not cause anymore pain, at the sound of her name.  Lord, she was hearing her name called an awful lot these pass few days, she thought.  Kagome recognized her friend and smiled.

"Hi, Mirouku  Hello, Sango."

"So, it is you.  I like your new look.  Very becoming, not that I didn't like your other look."

"Shut up Mirouku," said Inuyasha with a frown.

Kagome started at the sound of his voice.  Which caused another shot of pain through her head.

"Inuyasha... but, how?  I saw you die."  Kagome breathed in disbelief.  "Did you not die, after all?"  She didn't understand.

"Well, I guess that answers our question.  She didn't do it," Sango stated emphatically.

"Yes... it does," Mirouku agreed with a nod and continued, "but it leaves one question glaringly open and brings up another:  Who did and _why?"_

**"What the hell do you mean _'why'? What the hell are you trying to say Mirouku,"_** yelled Inuyasha angrily.  

Mirouku sighed heavily and turned to look at the angry hanyou.  He stared at the hanyou for a moment and then nodded in understanding.  "What I'm saying is:  We always assumed Kagome brought you back for obvious reasons, but now we know she didn't.  So, the question is why did, whoever did it, bring you back."

_'Who cared about Inuyasha that much to bring him back from the dead.  Could have been Kikyo, but she didn't have the shikon jewel... since Kagome has it now.  Or it could have been an enemy, but for what purpose?' _said the houshi to himself.  He was not about to voice his thoughts aloud.  They could worry about all that later.  First, they worry about Kagome.

Kagome looked back and forth between her two friends trying to understand.  It seemed to her that, they thought she was the one who brought Inuyasha back.  _'But, I didn't,' _she said to herself interrupting her own thoughts.  She could tell that the rest of them had figured that out, as well.  Perhaps judging from her reaction to seeing Inuyasha, she thought ruefully.  And from all accounts, if she understood, they had no idea _who_ brought the hanyou back.

There was only three things that Kagome knew of, that could bring Inuyasha back.  One: the witch who brought back Kikyo, but Inuyasha's body was not made of clay, she sensed.  Two, and the one she doubted the most, Sesshoumaru and his Tensaiga.  And lastly, three: the Shikon no Tama.  

She thought back on the time Inuyasha had went to Hell with Kikyo.  The shikon jewel had returned to her body.  It had lain dormant inside her for a while.  Until the moment she used it to make her wish.  Her last wish, she'd thought.  The wish that would purify the jewel and finally end it all, but that wasn't to be.  She'd since then learned that in purifying the jewel, she'd given it new life and destroyed all the turmoil that was going on inside it between Midoriko and the demons.  The jewel had later sought her out and now it lay, once again, within her body.  This time it was apart of her though and could never be removed.

Kagome brought her hand up to rub her chest above her heart.  She could still feel the jewel within her heart.  It felt like a quiet tickle with heat to it.  It wasn't painful or anything, but she knew the jewel was doing something.  She could feel it all through her body, this slight tingling.  It was as if the jewel wasn't just fusing with her, but fusing its powers with her soul.  It was strange and confusing, but for some reason all she felt was peace.  A calmness that was weird in its stillness, as if she _knew_ that whatever the jewel was doing, it would be fine.

Kagome thought of the last wish she'd made.  The wish, that sent Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru home.  She missed him when he left.  Her heart had grown fond of him in the time that he was with her and her family.  She wasn't sure how much her fondness had grown though, because when she was starting to realize it she'd given him the offer of sending him back... and he'd accepted.  Kagome thought about that wish in its entirety.

**FLASHBACK**

"I have to... its my fault.  I wish to correct a wrong and make it right again.  It is an unselfish wish please let me have it."  She'd said to Midoriko.

"An unselfish wish, you say?  Perhaps you simply want this wish to annul your own guilt.  Is that unselfish?"

Kagome hadn't cared.  She wanted the wish... she needed it to be right for him.  _"Maybe you are right, but it does not change my mind. Please."_

"You are the chosen one, the only miko that may purify the jewel and cease this useless struggle I am forced to fight.  Make your wish if you believe in it whole-heartedly.  Drain this jewel of its power and let us all go to our graves in peace."

The miko warrior had been telling her something else then too, but Kagome had not realized at the time.  So she'd made her wish... whole-heartedly.

_"I wish that Sesshoumaru be returned to his righful time period, with Rin and Jaken_._  Let his injuries be soothed and most importantly, let this time here with me... be forgotten."_

_"This wish..." Midoriko replied, her image glittering, "will be granted as you have decreed.  Thank you."_

**END FLASHBACK**

Kagome sighed at the memory...

_"I wish that Sesshoumaru be returned to his righful time period, with Rin and Jaken_._  Let his injuries be soothed and most importantly, let this time here with me... be forgotten."_

That was her wish.  Kagome thought these words over in her head.  She remembered something Midoriko had said to her recently.  Right before she'd jumped down the well in fact.

_" Kagome.  Be careful of what you wish for.  Be sure that your heart and mind are one.  For if they're not, the jewel will change your wish to what your heart desires... and still hold true to what you say.  When you get there, remember your last wish and you will understand,"_ Midoriko had said to her.  Then she was gone.

Kagome thought about these words and about her wish.  There was something she was missing.  Kagome tuned out the cacophony going on around her, as she thought it through some more.

_"Oh my, Kami-sama,"_ Kagome gasped in realization.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Kagome whats wrong?" asked Inuyasha with worry.

"Sesshoumaru..." she exhaled quietly.

"Sesshoumaru?" repeated Sango.  Then went on and asked, "What about Inuyasha's brother?"

"Yeah.  What's Sesshoumaru have to do with anything?  We haven't even seen him," Inuyasha added in irritation.  Could he never get away from his brother, he wondered darkly.

Kagome looked at each one of them, one by one, before returning her eyes to Inuyasha.  She knew the hanyou was not going to like what she was about to say.  It couldn't be helped though.  It had to be said and that was that.

Kagome sighed in resignation at the argument that was going to erupt when she finished saying what she was about to say.

"Sesshoumaru is the one who brought you back."

Then... all hell broke loose.


	5. Careful What You Wish

Author Note:  This Chapter begins right where the last one ended.  Okay, all my chapters will begin where the one before it ended, unless said otherwise... I think!  ^_^  Now, I don't have to put this in all the time....

Disclaimer:  Usual disclaimer... I don't own Inuyasha.  (Wouldn't it be nice if we could just say this at the beginning of a first chapter and call it a day, so to speak??  I'd really like that... one less thing to write.)

Chapter 5:  Careful, What You Wish

Kagome sighed at the noise going on in front of her and sat up on the make shift mat she'd been laying on.  Her headache had stopped a while ago, but now another was forming.  Kagome brought her hands up and rubbed her temples with the pads of her fingers.  She closed her eyes to block out the noise.

The three friends were voicing their opinion, quite loudly, about her revelation.  Sango, believed that if Kagome said it was so, than it was so.  Inuyasha's thought, simple as it was, basically was 'fat chance at that', while, Mirouku, always the diplomat, agreed with them both.  He decided that, while yes, he agreed it was a 'fat chance' that Sesshoumaru would bring Inuyasha back, he _also_ agreed that if Kagome said it then she must know something they don't.  Since neither of the other two appreciated his thoughts on the subject, since he didn't really choose a side, the argument continued, loudly.

Kagome squeezed her eyes tighter and kept trying to tell herself, 'if she can't see it, she can't hear it', but it wasn't working like she hoped.  Kagome sighed and looked up as she felt a weight sit down beside her.  She looked up and met a pretty gray gaze and smiled warmly at the sympathy she saw in them.

"Hello," she smiled at the woman.

"Hello, I'm Yuki" the woman smiled.  "This is my home you're in."

"Kagome."  Kagome responded and continued in a louder voice meant for the other occupants in the room, "My friends have no manners!!"

Yuki watched the other three stop in their yelling to stare at the young miko for a moment, before dismissing her from their thoughts and resuming their argument.  Yuki smiled at her words.  She has not changed much, she thought to herself

"Thank you for the use of your home Yuki."

"Yes, I know who you are.  I was training with Kaede when you arrived the first time.  I was glad I could help."

"Ohh, I remember you.  You're a miko, I thought I sensed the power in you.  You didn't talk much."

_'Maybe, because she talked enough for us both'_, said Yuki to herself with a smile.

"I just wished to ask you two questions," said the older miko.

"Alright."

"You have the Shikon no Tama, don't you?  Its how you returned."

Kagome smiled at her.  She wasn't surprised people could sense the jewel.  She could feel that it still hadn't finished doing whatever it was doing to her.

"Yes, I do have the shikon jewel.  Its within me."

"Within you..." breathed the Yuki in disbelief, "You mean like before, when you first came here?"

"Yes, but now its inside my heart and can never be removed," Kagome replied.  "The power you sense is jewel fusing with me.  It was the out come of the test."

"Test?  There was a test for the jewel?"

"Yes.  Its a long story," sighed Kagome then smiled as she continued, "Suffice it to say that I... won, for lack of a better word."

"Hm.  I see," said Yuki even though she didn't, not that it mattered as long as the jewel was safe.  And she felt the jewel was indeed safe being with Kagome.

"You said you had two questions.  What is the other?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, my other question..." sighed Yuki.  Then turning her head and frowning at the other three, who were still arguing, continued, "Could you make them stop, onegai?  Or take them out of here?  My daughter is napping in the other room."

"Of course.  Its a wonder we can hear ourselves think," said Kagome with a frown at her friends.

Kagome studied the three friends and what they said.  Personally, she agreed with Sango, but she was not about to voice her opinion.  She was supposed to be stopping the argument, not adding to it, she thought ruefully.  When her eyes landed on the hanyou and the beads around his neck, she smiled wickedly to herself.  "I wonder...", she whispered aloud to herself.  It _would _stop the argument, she laughed to herself.

"Huh..." inquired Yuki at the other girls whisper, but trailed off at the look of wicked glee on her face.

"Sit, boy!"

For a moment nothing happened.  Inuyasha was turning his head to laugh at her for he'd heard the command.  Then the next thing, they know... he's lying faced down, on the floor of Yuki's home.

For a moment the entire room is quiet, then they all broke out in laughter at the hanyou.

Inuyasha sat up and folded his arms across his chest.  He couldn't believe it still worked, after all this time.  He voiced his thoughts.

"I can't believe this!" he said in wonderment.  "Why the hell does it still work?  Shouldn't it have died with Kaede?"  He didn't expect any of them to answer... or hear.  They were all to busy laughing.  Even Yuki.

"Gomen ne Inuyasha.  I just wanted to make you guys stop yelling.  Yuki's daughter is sleeping in the next room," Kagome said through her giggles.  Tears were forming in her eyes at him having his lip poked out like a child.

"So, why didn't you sit them, too!?  They were yelling as well!" yelled Inuyasha as he pointed at Sango and Mirouku.

"What did I say, Inuyasha," began Kagome only to stop when she realized she was yelling.  She continued quietly, yet forceful, "the girl is sleeping.  And I sat _you_, because I can.  Now stop yelling and don't make me say _it_ again.  Please, Inuyasha"

Kagome turned to face a smiling Yuki.

"We'll go now Yuki.  I hope we have not woke your daughter."

"Yes, Yuki.  Yurushite kudasai," added Sango.

"Yes, forgive us Yuki.  I pray we did not wake her," Mirouku chimed in.

Inuyasha huffed and nodded his head at the older miko in apology.

"I doubt that.  Ayeka sleeps like the dead.  She will wake when she is ready, never before.  It's a curse and a blessing.  I just figured if she heard you, she might somehow hear in her sleep and decide she'd like to see who it is."

Kagome smiled in understanding.

"It is getting dark.  You can stay and rest here."

"Arigatou, but we are use to the night.  Besides I think their are some things I need to explain to them," Kagome smiled.

They all agreed.  They knew the four of them would take up too much space in Yuki's small house.  They also needed to get Shippou and Kirara.  So, they said their thank yous and made their goodbyes and followed their newly returned friend out of the house.

Yuki watched from the door, as the friends made their exit, and smiled.  She couldn't help repeating her earlier thought... the girl hadn't changed much at all.  She smiled again and went back inside to find her bed.

*****_In the forest not far from the village. Just after nightfall*****_

The four friends found Shippou and Kirara playing in a field just outside the village and gathered them up.  Shippou and Kirara both jumped into Kagome's arms in instant recognition.  They obviously had no doubt as to whom she was.

They had to stop by the well to pick up Kagome's things on their way out of the village.  Kagome made a quick trip home to pick up her yellow book bag and her bow and arrows.  She was glad she'd thought to pack the bag earlier and leave it by the well in her time in case she needed it.

They found a spot to settle in for the night.  Kagome passed out blankets to Mirouku and Sango.  While she settled in to her sleeping bag with Shippou curled up to her side like always and Kirara curled up with Sango offering her warmth.  After everyone was settled in, the other three resumed their argument from earlier.

Kirara jumped out of Sango's blanket, to get away from the noise, and moved over to Kagome and Shippou.  'Kami-sama, her ears were beginning to ring', Kagome thought irritably.  Kagome sighed in frustration then yelled at the three.

"Look you guys, I will try to explain if you all will be quiet!!!"

The other three looked at her a moment then shut up.  They all had more to say, but they also wanted to know why she figured Sesshoumaru was the one to bring Inuyasha back.

When it was quiet Kagome sighed in relief.  Kirara moved back over to her mistress's blanket, to offer her warmth once more, now that it was quiet.

Kagome decided she should tell them how it all started then it would be easier for them to understand.  So, she told them about the spell that she inadvertently caused Kikyo to put on Sesshoumaru.  She told them how she ended up releasing him and of the guilt she'd felt over him being locked up.  She explained to them the time Sesshoumaru spent with her and her family and how she could see that he missed his own time even if he didn't come right out and say it.  Then she told them of the wish.  How she had figured it would be the one way to make everything right.  She could send Sesshoumaru home and end the turmoil going on inside the Shikon no Tama.

"So you see, it was the wish I made for Sesshoumaru that brought Inuyasha back," she finished.

But they all didn't see.  They didn't see how her wish to help Sesshoumaru also brought back Inuyasha.  Kagome understood this, after all she'd just figured it out earlier and with Midoriko's help, so she broke it down for them.

"My wish was: _'I wish that Sesshoumaru be returned to his righful time period, with Rin and Jaken_._  Let his injuries be soothed and most importantly, let this time here with me... be forgotten'," _she repeated her wish entirely.  Only then would they understand.

Kagome also told them what Midoriko had said to her right before she'd made the jump here.

"You see, Midoriko was warning me about my wish.  That there was more to the outcome then I thought.  She was telling me that Inuyasha was alive again, but I didn't understand at the time."

"But Kagome, that still doesn't explain how Sesshoumaru brought him back," said Mirouku quietly.

"Or why you know he did," added Sango.

Inuyasha remained quiet.  Which worried them all.

"Right.  Well... when I wished for Sesshoumaru's injuries to be soothed... in my mind I was speaking of the injuries to his body.  In my heart... I meant the injuries to his heart and soul as well.  So, when the shikon jewel granted my wish... it granted _all _of it... heart and mind combined.  It was the only way to make it an unselfish wish, but I didn't know this then."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha then, who still remained quiet, and sighed at the look on his face.  It was a mixture of anger and hurt, yet she didn't know why.

"It seems Sesshoumaru has unfinished business with you," she added to him.

"Hai," Inuyasha sighed then added, "He still wants to kill me and take Tetsusaiga."

"NO!" she got up to sit next to him and looked him straight in the eyes.  Then she added, "The Shikon no Tama would not have granted such a wish.  Thats a dark thought and the jewel would not have been purified that way.  And it _was_ purified.  I know it was... because it is in me."

They all looked up at her in shock.  They all had felt the power of the shikon from her, but they just figured it was somewhere on her person.  Not that it was _inside _her.

Kagome looked at her friend's faces, one by one, and saw the shock there.  Then Kagome lowered her eyes to her hands in her lap and quietly told them about Midoriko's visit to her and the issuing Test.  Then she told them of the outcome of that test.

"So, the jewel is inside you... and it can never be removed?" asked Mirouku, making sure he understood.

"No, it can't."

"So you're... immortal now?" asked Sango in wonder.

"Not really _immortal_," Kagome breathed then continued, " I _can_ be killed, just not by any man made weapon or witch craft, but my life is prolonged... very prolonged.  And before you ask, I will not age, at least not normally."

Inuyasha just starred at her while all this sunk in.  Kagome misinterpreting his looked told him of Kikyo.

"Kikyo is alright.  She is not in Hell... nor is she in Heaven though," she decided she wouldn't lie to him.  "She still needs help with some things so, Midoriko is doing that.  I figure Kaede is helping too."

"So, what would have happened if the jewel had chosen Kikyo?" asked Sango.

"She'd still be needing help and Midoriko told me Kaede would have been the one to do it, should that have happened.  I guess both of their lives would have been restored and I wouldn't be here right now."

Mirouku and Sango were both happy the jewel had chosen Kagome, but both decided not to voice that particular opinion since Inuyasha was still very quiet.

"Why?"

All heads turned towards Inuyasha and his quietly asked question.  He was looking directly at Kagome.  His amber eyes were full of questions, but she had no idea what he was asking her.  _'Why did the jewel choose her?'_ she wondered.

Kagome just starred back at him.  When she realized he was not going to clarify for her, she decided she'd have to ask.

"Why, what Inuyasha?" she inquired.

For a moment she didn't think he was going to answer her.  Then he did.

"Why'd he bring me back?"

Kagome let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding.  She noticed the others exhaled as well.  She figured they were thinking the same thing she was thinking... and were also happy to be wrong.  Inuyasha was thinking about his half brother, not Kikyo.  _'Perhaps, he was over her'_ she thought to herself and wondered what happened in hell, or wherever they went, between him and Kikyo.  She'd ask him at another time she decided.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw the turmoil he was trying hard to hide, but he was never very good at hiding his emotions.  She felt the tears prick the back of her eyes, but wouldn't let them go.  Not now.  She leaned her head on her hanyou friend's shoulder so she wouldn't have to look him in the eyes as she spoke.

" I... I don't know Inuyasha.  I don't even think Sesshoumaru knows... not on the surface anyway", she exhaled and suggested, "Maybe you should ask him."

Kagome felt him go stiff beneath her head.  She lifted her head and brown eyes met amber ones, and held.  Then she heard him reply quietly.

"No."

Then in a flash he was gone.  She looked at the rest of them.  Kirara and Shippou had fallen asleep a long time ago, but Mirouku and Sango were still awake and starring right back at her.

"He needs time to think.  He just learned that there is more to Sesshoumaru then he thought... just like it is for him.  He has to decide whether to believe it or not and then what to do about it," said Mirouku with understanding.

"Hai," agreed Sango then added as an after thought, "I think you're right Kagome, about Sesshoumaru not knowing.  I don't even think he knows he was the one who brought Inuyasha back.  We saw him when he returned here, remember Mirouku?  He was shocked to see Inuyasha as much as we were.  He just hid it better."

Kagome watched Mirouku nod in agreement.  She tilted her head sideways in thought.

"Explain to me later.  I'm going to go find Inuyasha."

And with that she was off, as fast as Inuyasha.  The two watched her leave.  Both mirroring the same surprise on their face's at the miko's enhanced speed.  They both shrugged to each other and settled in their blankets to get some sleep.

         *****_Deeper in the forest. Not too far from the camp*****_

"INUYASHA!!"

Kagome screamed.  She knew she could use her powers to find him, but decided she'd give him some time.  She knew he'd let her find him, when he was ready.

So, she decided to keep playing her part for now and kept moving through the forest in search of the hanyou.  She yelled out again as she turned in circles and looked around.

"INUYASHAA!!!"

Boy, she was getting cold.  She should have brought her blanket she thought, to herself.  Kagome was also getting tired, it had been a long day and she wanted to sleep and end it.  Kagome kept calling out his name until she got tired of doing that and stood still for a moment.  She shut her eyes and reached out with her senses for the hanyou, when she sensed another familiar presence behind her.

Kagome swiveled around and brown eyes met a pair of amber ones.  This time they did not belong to Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru," she gasped aloud.

They starred at one another for a moment.  Sesshoumaru was standing a ways away from her, than in a movement to fast for her to see, he was directly in front of her.  Looking down at her face.

Kagome gasped again at his quickness,  'Well, she could see he was better', she thought ruefully to herself.  She couldn't tell what he was thinking about, her eyes were transfixed onto his.  He had one of those icy, calm looks on his face.  She trembled slightly.  'He didn't look happy to see her', she thought worriedly.  No, not happy at all.

Kagome started when he spoke, though it wasn't loud.

"Why are you here?" he asked quietly

"Na... Nani?" she stuttered over the lump in her throat and swallowed.

"So, you are back to play whore for that halfling brother of mine, hm."

Kagome saw something flash in his eyes, but be quickly suppressed, before she could identify it.  Not that she cared just then, for Kagome had heard quite well what he had said and her anger was rising steadily.  In her anger Kagome, forgot to be scared.

Sesshoumaru could smell her anger rising, not that he needed his sense of smell to know she was getting angry.  He could see it quite clearly on her face.  He guessed she took exception to his words, he thought.  Which is why he was prepared for the hand that came flashing up to smack him... and caught it.

Kagome saw his eyes flash when he caught her hand in the air, an inch away from his beautiful face.  She saw and recognized the anger in his eyes this time.  She was still too angry to care though.  'How dare he say such a thing to her?  She was _never_ Inuyasha's whore!'  Kagome seethed in anger.  _'She was still a virgin'_ she huffed to herself.

Kagome opened her mouth to scream her thoughts at him, but had to suck in that breath instead when he bent the wrist he was holding behind her back and twisted.  She hissed in pain.

"You're hurting me," she hissed out at him.

Sesshoumaru untwisted her arm, but did not let her go.  Instead he took a step closer to her and bent down, causing her body to arch against his as her back bent backwards.

"Why... are you here?" he asked again, thrusting his face closer to hers.  Letting her know in no uncertain terms, that he was _not_ going to _ask_ again.

Kagome looked back and forth between his eyes as her anger dissipated.  She figured she should answer him.

"I'm here," she began with a sigh and continued, " For the same reason, I figure you're here right now... with me."  Then she tilted her head sideways and boldly added, "Or did you come here to see Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru starred at her.  He did not care for her attitude.  Though he couldn't help admiring her for it.  There was not many who had the guts to stand up to him, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Westernlands, he thougt.  He brought his other hand up to her cheek and watched her suck in her breath.  He looked at her mouth.  'She had an impertinent mouth,' he though and didn't like it..  He wanted that mouth... and he didn't like that either.

Kagome sucked in her breath again, and was surprised to see she had any left to suck in.  She'd just realized he had _both_ his hands.  She guessed _all _his injuries really had been soothed.  That was the reason for the first breath she sucked in.  She sucked in the second, when she realized he was starring at her mouth.  'Was he going to kiss her?' she wondered.  _'Kami-sama, did she want him to?'_ she asked herself.  Kagome had sinking feeling she did and lowered her eyes to his mouth.

Sesshoumaru saw her eyes soften and lower to his mouth.  He figured she'd guessed what he was thinking when she sucked in her breath and her eyes went wide on his, but he'd never imagined she'd _want _him to kiss her. Interesting.  He decided he'd wait instead and pulled his face back from hers.

Kagome tried to hide her disappointment when he pulled away.  'What the hell was wrong with her', she wondered.  'Why would she want him, of all people, to kiss her?' she asked herself hysterically.

Kagome jumped again, when he spoke, causing her body to rub against his and blushed, crimson red.

"Tomorrow I shall know if what you say is true."

He starred for a second making sure she heard him, then with those words he was gone, as quickly as he'd come.

Kagome stumbled to catch her balance and pressed her fingertips to her mouth.  She thought about what he said and wondered.

"What exactly did _that_ mean?" she wondered aloud.

Kagome headed back to camp, forgetting why she was out there in the first place.

Inuyasha watched her leave.  He'd seen the scene between her and his brother and wondered what was going on.  He knew after he'd chosen to go to Hell with Kikyo, out of a false sense of duty, he'd ruined any chance with Kagome.  He knew they would only be friends and accepted that, but he loved her still even if her feelings for him had changed.  He did not want to se her hurt again, the way he'd hurt her, by Sesshoumaru... or anyone.  He'd seen the almost kiss, and was wondering many thing as he followed behind her back to camp.  His mind was occupied by many things... all having to do with his older brother.


	6. Off To See The Taiyoukai

Disclaimer: Usual.  I do not own Inuyasha.  (I so get tired of typing this)

Author Note:  Thank you all for your reviews.

Rured:  Yes, I do know that profiler has written a sequel to her story.  She told me she was going to when I told her of my idea.  Thanks for telling me, I didn't get to read it 'til you told me.  She hadn't told me if she had posted it yet.

Chapter 6:  Off To See The Taiyoukai

Kagome woke up with a scream, waking everyone else up as well.

"OH MY GOD!!"

Kagome had been tossing and turning the entire night.  She kept having dreams about her last encounter with Sesshoumaru... and it actually had nothing to do with the almost kiss.  Nope, the scene before it and his words kept replaying in her dreams.  Always a little different yet the same.  She knew her dreams were trying to tell her something.  Something she didn't catch when she was awake and with the Taiyoukai, but she figured it out.  And when she did... she woke up screaming.

'This couldn't be good', she thought frantically to herself.  Kagome darted her eyes around the clearing.  She didn't know how she could have missed it earlier.  His voice kept playing over and over in her head.

'So, you are back to play whore for that halfling brother of mine, hm' 

Everytime it repeated in her head she became even angrier at him then she was the last time.  But of all that, it was the word _'back'_ that meant the most to her.  It was what she didn't catch the first time around... probably because she got so angry.

"Kagome what is wrong?" asked Sango sleepily with worry.

Kagome's eye's darted over to where she knew her friend was sleeping.  She noticed Mirouku was looking at her with a disgruntled look on his face as well.  Kagome figured she must have waked them up with her outburst.  Which meant Inuyasha was also awake she figured.

"I... I'm fine.  Really.  It's just... _he knows me,_" Kagome breathed in disbelief.  She didn't understand how it was possible, but she continued with complete assurance, "He remembers."

"Wha... who?  Remembers what Kagome?" yawned Mirouku.

Kagome sensed Inuyasha's eyes on her from the top of the tree nearest them.  Kagome knew she wasn't making any sense to them.  She was glad Shippou had slept through her outburst.  He'd only worry about her.

"Sesshoumaru."  Kagome answered with a sigh and tried to explain, "He remembers me."

She saw her friends look of confusion start to change.  They were catching on.

"But, how can that be?" asked Sango confusedly.

"You told us you wished his memory of you away.  What happened?" questioned Mirouku in wonder.

Kagome sighed as she lay back down on her back, looking up at the night sky.  She figured the shikon jewel must have changed that part of her wish too.  What she didn't understand was _why._  Kagome could see it would be daylight soon and sighed again as she answered their question.

"I don't know."

                                    *************************************

Kagome woke up late that morning.  When she opened her eyes the sun had already reached its peak in the sky.  She guessed it was nearly noon.  Kagome jumped up with a scream... again.

"Why didn't anybody wake me!?"

"I thought to let you sleep Kagome-chan," said Shippou worriedly.  "You seem so sleepy."

"Its okay Shippou-chan," said Kagome as she gathered her things in hurry and rushed off to the hot spring.

Kagome finished her bath in record time and was just finishing putting on her clothes, which consisted of a pair of hip-hugger jeans and a pink scooped neck bodysuite, when Sango showed up.

Sango looked at her friend from head to toe and decided she liked the clothes from the future world.  The outfit showed off her friend's figure very nicely without showing too much skin.  She wondered if it would be okay to ask Kagome to bring her a pair of those 'jeans'.

"Kagome?  Are you in a hurry to do something?"

Kagome turned to her friend after she gathered her belongings and put them in her bag.

"I don't know Sango.  It's funny.  I _feel _like there something I should be doing, but I don't remember having something that _needed _getting done."

Sango nodded at this.  She didn't offer any words... she had none to offer.  Sango decided she'd get to the reason she'd come there to the spring instead.

"Kagome I came here to tell you about why Mirouku and I know Sesshoumaru doesn't know he brought Inuyasha back.  I figure it my help shed some light."

"Alright," Kagome nodded.

Sango nodded her head in agreement and started talking when Kagome fell into step beside her.  They headed back to camp as Sango explained.

"When Sesshoumaru ... disappeared me and Mirouku brought Rin here to the village.  Jaken came as well.  He said his master would not like him leaving the girl, not that we would have tried to stop him from coming, we could see the little girl wanted him with her.  Anyhow as time went by and we started to figure Sesshoumaru wasn't coming back, we noticed the girl was drawing into herself.  She wouldn't talk or play with the other kids in the village.  All she'd do is sleep, eat and mope... and stay near Jaken."  Sango took a deep breath then continued, "Me and Mirouku knew she was missing Sesshoumaru.  A few months had gone by, by now.  So, Mirouku and I decided to go visit this woman who was known as a seer.  We figured she would be able to tell us where Sesshoumaru was or give us something to go on.  But, all she could tell us is that Sesshoumaru was not dead, which we had begun to think he might be... why else was he not coming back for the girl and his toad?  Then she told us that he was in a place where only magic could follow, but that he was no longer there.  She said that Sesshoumaru was somewhere where her eyes could not see because that place was here, but not yet.  We had no idea what that meant, so you can imagine our disappointment."

"It was kind of you and Mirouku to take care of Rin," Kagome said with a small smile

"It was... okay.  Her presence helped me... with the death of my brother."

Kagome nodded in complete understanding.  She knew it had to have been hard for her friend and was sad she wasn't able to be there when Sango needed her.  It still saddens her that they couldn't do anything for Kohaku.  Kagome thought what they had done, in going to seek out the seer for Rin, was very sweet of them.    She listened as Sango continued.

"Anyway Rin over-heard me and Mirouku discussing what the woman had told us about Sesshoumaru.  You can imagine it wasn't a pretty sight, knowing how we were feeling after leaving the seer."

"What did Rin do?"

"She drew further within herself, if possible, and stayed that way.  Then one day about a month later, we felt the power of a strong youkai near by.  Coming from the vicinity of the well in fact.  Which confused us since we figured it was broken since you were gone.  Then we saw Jaken's reaction to what we were sensing.  Jaken had called out Sesshoumaru's name and then took off running towards the well.  Rin right behind him and us too.  Rin was the first to recover at seeing him standing beside the well.  She reached him first.  Then the strange happened.  You see we had made a grave for Inuyasha under that tree he was pinned to by Kikyo."

"What happened?"

"Inuyasha rose from his grave.  Just dug right on out.  We all were starring in shock, including Sesshoumaru.  I have to say, after the shock wore off I had the same reaction to seeing Inuyasha standing there as you did."

"Fainted?"

"Hm.  Dead away.  When I woke Sesshoumaru, his little ward and his toad were gone.  I had a vague memory of the little girl telling me bye, which made me happy because I wasn't sure the little girl knew my name."

"So you figure the shock you witnessed proved that Sesshoumaru had no idea Inuyasha was coming back, right?"

"Umm hmm.  Plus Mirouku said that Sesshoumaru said your name as he starred at the live Inuyasha."

"Which also means the jewel _never_ took his memory of me away.  Not even temporarily and he somehow gained it back."

"You know I never thought of that, but you're right."  Then Sango got another thought in her head and asked, "What made you realize he remembered in the first place?"

Kagome told her about her late night encounter with Sesshoumaru when she went to search for Inuyasha.

"What's the reason you two have in common?  I know you wanted to see us again, but I doubt that's what Sesshoumaru wants," Sango asked curiously,

"Well, I also wanted to see Sesshoumaru.  I wanted to be sure he was okay.  I'd felt so guilty for so long... I had to see with my own eyes."

The two women had made it back to camp while Kagome was finishing her answer.  Neither one noticed the hanyou standing near by.

"Hm. I understand, but _how _are you to prove that today?"

"I don't know," Kagome sighed.  "I'm not sure I care either.  When I think about what he said I get angry all over again."

'Like that."

Both girls started and turned to Inuyasha clutching at there hearts.

**""DON'T DO THAT!!""** they screamed at him in unison.

Inuyasha jumped back from the two girls quickly and yelled back.

"I WAS ONLY TRYING TO TELL YOU WHAT HE WAS TALKING ABOUT!"

"Nani?  Who?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Sesshoumaru," he responded.

"Sessho..." she began, then clarity dawned on her and she asked suspiciously, "How do you know about it Inuyasha?"

Both watched the hanyou's face tinge in embarassment.

"Were you _spying_ on us?" asked Sango with a stern look on her face.

"NO!!  I just happen to... overhear when she was out looking for me last night.  Besides, if it was a private conversation she shouldn't have it someplace public."

They starred at the hanyou for a minute and didn't believe a word.  He spied.  They both knew it.

"How much did you _'overhear'_ Inuyasha?" inquired Kagome, but at his newfound interest in the ground, she knew the answer; all of it.  Kagome sighed.  Could she get no privacy?

"Never mind Inuyasha.  What were you trying to tell me?"

Inuyasha didn't know why he was helping her.  He knew she was going to go to his brother, after all he heard what she told Sango.  She was worried and if he knew Kagome, nothing would stop her if she were worried about something or someone.  So, he figured he'd help her do just that... and keep an eye on her as well... and on Sesshoumaru.  He knew she was much more powerful then what she used to be, but he figured he'd wait to see some more proof of this power and that she knew how to use it.

"I was saying that your way to prove what you said is like that over there," he pointed.

Both girls turned their heads to see what he was pointing at and immediately sucked in their breaths.  Standing a distance away from them, on the other side of the camp stood Sesshoumaru's two-headed dragon, Ah-un.

"Kami-sama... Does Sesshoumaru mean for you to... ride that thing?" gasped Sango in awe.  She was so glad it wasn't her.

"Oh, I hope not!" whispered Kagome in fear.

"Of course he does!" said Inuyasha.  Then he added as an after thought, "You're late too.  It's been here since before you woke up."

Kagome's faced paled at that.  She knew something felt wrong this morning and undoubtedly she was going to have a lot to explain.  'Maybe she should just go home', she thought to herself, then threw that idea away.  She was here... so she would stay, but she was _not _getting on that dragon.  She didn't even know how to ride a horse!!

"It will take you to him," said Inuyasha quietly.

She knew that.  _That_ wasn't the problem.  The problem was _how _she was getting to him.

'I am _not _getting on that Inuyasha!  So, send it back!!"

"Ah-un only obeys Sesshoumaru.  He will not leave without you.  Which means Sesshoumaru will come here... and then he'll _really _be pissed"

Kagome could careless at this moment if Sesshoumaru was pissed.  She wasn't riding that _thing..._ and _that_ was that!

"Oh, go ahead Kagome," urged Sango.  "You said you had to know.  Now's your chance."

"Would _you _ride on that Sango?"

"No." answered Sango honestly.

Kagome sniffed and said no more.

Five minutes later, somehow, Kagome was on Ah-un's back and flying through the air with her eyes squeezed tightly shut.  She'd literally shock with fear the entire way onto its back and she prayed the animal knew where it was going, because she was not opening her eyes 'til she was back on solid ground.  She didn't know why she was so scared.  She rode on Kirara many times before and was never afraid.  She guessed it was because she didn't know this animal... nor was it as kawaii as Kirara.

Because she was so afraid and her eyes were closed, Kagome didn't sense or see the figure in red following at a fast speed along the ground.

Kagome let out a relieved breath when she felt the animal start to descend.  _'That wasn't bad at all'_, she thought to herself in self-disgust.  Then Kagome froze when she felt a pair of hands slide around her waist.  She opened her eyes to stare into amber ones and shuddered at what she saw there.  '_This... is bad.'  _Kagome froze again when he spoke.

"You're late."

                       *****************************************

Sesshoumaru had just begun to think she wasn't going to come when he saw Ah-un coming with her on his back.  He'd sent Ah-un to get her hours ago.  He didn't feel like going himself, but he was beginning to think he was going to have to when she hadn't shown up by noon.  Now that she'd _finally_ shown up, she could explain a few things.

'What the hell was she wearing?', he thought to himself with a flash in his eyes..  Her clothes were entirely to revealing.  He didn't know why someone hadn't told her to stop that by now.

Kagome sighed.  She'd been there almost an hour now and he hadn't said anything to her except _'you're late'_.  She had no idea why she was even here.  He hadn't bothered to tell her and all she wanted to do was make sure he was okay.  His silent stare was getting on her nerves though.  Kagome was working herself up into a nice snit.

Sesshoumaru was watching her face intently.  He could see she was getting angry and he had no idea why.  He didn't really care either, but he didn't see what she had to be angry about.  He hadn't said anything to her.

They were standing in the yard in the front of his ancestral home.  He could see she was getting impatient about something, if she would just tell him what he needed to know she could leave.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!!"

Both of them turned at the sound of the excited voice.

Rin threw herself against Sesshoumaru's leg and hugged tightly.  She had a large piece of paper in her hand

"Rin."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" the little girl smiled brightly up at him.

"Where is Jaken?  He was supposed to be watching you?"

The little girl just smiled even more brightly, if possible.  Kagome watched the interaction and smiled softly.  She liked to watch him with the child.  It reminded her there was more to him then he let on.

"I'm here, Sesshoumaru-sama."

They all looked up to see Jaken coming from the same direction Rin had come from.  Kagome figured they must have been somewhere in the house.

Sesshoumaru was watching Kagome.  Her face was so expressive and open.  He could see she got a pure joy out of the child.  It was amusing to watch her.  She was angry a moment ago and now she wasn't... and she still hadn't told him what he wanted to know.  It was beginning to annoy him, that didn't surprise him.  She always had been a source of annoyance and got in his way a lot.  Ever since the first day he met her.

Sesshoumaru looked over to see Jaken glaring at the young miko.  He guessed his retainer also hasn't forgotten when he first met the girl as well.  If Sesshoumaru, remembered right, the miko had taken Jaken's staff from him and thrown it.  Sesshoumaru frowned at him.

"Jaken"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" answered Jaken eagerly.

"Take Rin back inside and stay with her."

"Sesshoumaru sama," Rin cried out from his leg.  "Rin come to show Sesshoumaru-sama her new picture.  See."  Rin held up her picture for him to see.

"Konnichiwa Kagome-chan."  Rin smiled up at her then added, "Would you like to see Rin's picture?"

"Konnichiwa Rin-chan.  I would love to," she smiled genuinely at the girl then stooped down to the child's eye level.

Rin handed her the drawing.  Kagome could tell that it was obviously a picture of Sesshoumaru.  It also had the word "_otousan'_ written across the bottom in a child's large and crooked handwriting.  She giggled at the picture and gave the child an impulsive hug.

"Seems you have a portrait," Kagome said with another giggle and beamed up at him.

Sesshoumaru stared down at her and lost his breath.  Her eyes were sparkling at him.  He'd never seen that look pointed at him.  For a moment his mind went blank and all he could do was stare at her.  Then he found his voice.

"Jaken take Rin and leave."

Kagome starred up at him and rose to her feet slowly.  There was something in his eye's that stole her breath.  She was so mesmerized that she didn't hear Rin say goodbye and leave.  When she snapped out of it, she realized they were alone again.

"Why'd you bring me here?" she asked quietly.

"Why'd you come back?" he asked; his face giving away nothing.

Kagome shrugged her shoulder and looked down at her hands.  For some reason she was feeling kind of nervous and shy.

"I wanted to see my friends again," said Kagome.  The she added more quietly, "And I wanted to see how you were.  You weren't supposed to remember me, but you do don't you?"

"Hai."  He turned away from her and looked across the open land.  "You came to see Inuyasha."

That wasn't a question, but she figured she'd make it a question and answer it anyway.  Before he annoyed her anymore.

"No.  I didn't even know he was alive 'til I got here."

Sesshoumaru's head swiveled to look at her in the eyes when he heard that.  He wanted to see if she was lying to him.  He noticed her eyes were clear and staring straight back into his own.

"How is he back?"

_'Should I tell him?',_ she wondered to herself.  She knew he wasn't going to like it and she wondered if she should wait.  But he was looking at her with that passive calmness of his, like he could careless what she had to say.  Fine.

"You did it," Kagome answered him with a smirk.

Sesshoumaru stared at her as if he didn't hear her.  She couldn't tell what he was thinking.  He didn't look as if he believed her.  So, with a huff she explained to him the wish she made and its outcome.  She explained that it was all because of him Inuyasha was alive.

Sesshoumaru listened to all she said then stared off into the distance again.  At first he didn't believe her, but after she kept going on he could see _she_ believed everything she was telling him.  He could see it on her face.  Nor could he sense any changes in her body temperature belying her guilt.  That didn't make it true though, that just meant she didn't know either.

"So you see?  You did it.  Somewhere, somebody feels things are not finished between you two.  Since he obviously has something to do with the injuries to you... and I don't mean to your body, obviously."

Sesshoumaru was no longer listening to a word she was saying.  She'd stop saying anything he'd wanted to hear a while ago.  His mind was occupied on other things, even though he'd turned back to stare at her while she was still talking non-sense.

He was interested in her.  Why?  He didn't know.  He didn't like it either.  He had dreamed about her again last night, but this dream was different.  He'd dream of mating with her.  A _ningen_.  She was not like most ningens, but she was still a ningen.  He could see that she still worried about him.  After two years he'd almost forgot what it was like to have her worry about him.  He didn't know how he felt about that, if anything.  All he knew is that he wanted her.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her mouth and saw that her lips were moving.  She was still talking.  He could think of a better way she could be using her mouth... many better ways.  He tuned in to see what she was saying out of curiosity...

"...I think you should talk to Inuyasha. I've..."

Sesshoumaru groaned.  He knew he was going to regret doing that.  What was that saying about curiosity... it can kill a dog too, he guessed.  Sesshoumaru turned and started walking away.

Kagome stopped mid-sentence when she saw him start to walk away.  Wasn't he listening to anything she was saying?  She guessed not.  That was rude... and it pissed her off.

"Where are you going?" she asked with an edge to her voice and a frown at his retreating back.

"You ceased to say anything worth listening to a long time ago."

She heard him say.  He was still walking away.  Oh, that did it.  Kagome wondered if steam could actually be seen coming out of her ears.  She was that mad.

"**Anything... worth listening to! BAKA!! ** I come here... on that _thing _of-"

Kagome stopped when his face was only an inch from hers.  She didn't even see him turn around, she thought sucking in her breath.  Kagome's eyes went wide at how close he was.  She was finding it hard to swallow.  'Why did she always let her temper get carried away?' she asked herself.  It wasn't her fault.  It was his!  He riled her temper better than anyone she knew... even Inuyasha.  Why was that?

Kagome felt his arm slip around her waist.  When he leaned closer she leaned back and planted her heels firmly on the ground, so when he tugged her closer she fell against him.  Kagome could feel her face heat up.  His body was very hard against hers and she couldn't right herself to pull away because of his arm around her waist.

Sesshoumaru watched her face turn crimson.  He could feel the lush curves that were so easy to imagine, thanks to what she was wearing, against his body.  It was distracting.

"Yes. Nothing.  Worth.  Hearing," he whispered not an inch from her mouth.  Then he repeated the most important just in case she didn't comprehend.  "Nothing."

Kagome could feel her temper rising, not that it went far in the first place.  Yes, he'd put a pause in it for a second, but she was rearing and ready to go again.  Thanks to him!

"Why you-" she began only to be cut off again.  She was being kissed.

While her mouth was open Sesshoumaru decided it was a good opportunity.  He crushed his mouth to hers; hard.  Her lips were just as soft as they looked, but the kiss was better then he imagined.

Kagome was shocked.  He was kissing her... and she was letting him.  Kagome gasped when she felt his tongue rub across her bottom lip, then she felt him slip his tongue inside her mouth and jumped.  His mouth was so hot against hers.  Kagome felt a shiver go down her spine when his tongue made contact with her own.  She shivered at the contact and sighed.  It felt good.  Kagome's heart flipped.  He was so gentle and everywhere.  It was as if he was learning her.  The thought made her sigh again as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kagome never thought her first real kiss would be so... thorough.  Not realizing she was doing it, Kagome began to mimic his movements.  She entered his mouth with her tongue and rubbed against his.  She got that delicious feeling down her spine again and trembled.  She felt him jump.

Sesshoumaru liked kissing her, he didn't expect that.  He brought his other arm around her waist.  He felt her tongue enter his mouth and touch against his tongue.  He jumped at the shock of it.  When he'd first initiated the kiss he'd thought her in-experienced, but now he wasn't sure.  Could he have been wrong?  He retracted his tongue from hers then he rubbed his lips against hers once more before pulling away.  He didn't remove his arms from her waist though.

Kagome opened her eyes when he ended the kiss.  She hadn't even realized she'd closed them.  When she opened them she was starring into his amber ones.  She licked her bottom lip and blew out her breath.  Kami-sama, what was wrong with her?

Sesshoumaru starred into her eyes and saw her nervousness.  He knew then she'd never kissed before, but she was a fast learner.  He saw her open her mouth to speak and rubbed his lips against hers again and she sighed instead.  He'd just figured a new way to shut her up.  One that didn't make her mad and was just as enjoyable for him.

"Be quiet," he said to her quietly then turned and headed to his home.

Kagome stood there starring after him for a moment.  She didn't know what that was all about, but she wasn't going to complain.  He didn't tell her to follow him so, she decided to.  Kagome pressed her fingers to her lips and felt them tingling.  She smiled to herself and followed the Taiyoukai.

                          ******************************************


	7. A Much Longer Visit Then Planned

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Inuyasha.

Question:  Since there is going to be more fluff coming as well as some fighting.... does anyone think the rating should be changed???

Reviewer Response:  Midnight-Blue-Wolves; you are toooooooooo funny!! ::giggles::

Chapter 7:  A Much Longer Visit Then Planned

Sesshoumaru knew she was following him.  He knew she had no choice in the matter.  She couldn't leave; she had no idea where she was.  He wondered if she kept her eyes closed the _entire_ ride here.  To stay outside alone he guessed wasn't appealing to her.

'She really was an annoying creature', he thought to himself.  And she talked too much.  Sesshoumaru smiled at the thought of shutting her up.  That was going to be an enjoyable thing to do, he decided.  He knew he wanted her, he wouldn't deny that.  He would have her too, that was also no denying, but she also stirred other feelings within him.  Like, he had a feeling he _liked_ her.  He enjoyed her presence and he knew Rin would too.

Sesshoumaru could remember when he was stuck in her world and how she'd treated him.  She was always worrying.  It became annoying at times, but when he thought about anyone worrying about him ever, she was the only one who came to mind.  Well, that wasn't true, he thought.  Another came to mind, but he hadn't thought of her in years...and didn't want to.  She was ningen too.

Sesshoumaru kept walking.  Turning this way and that, not really thinking about his destination.  He grew up in this home; he could walk it with his eyes closed and using none of his senses.  He was heading to his private quarters.  Then he thought of the girl following him.  He figured he should do something with her and stopped mid-stride in thought.  He felt the soft thud as Kagome ran into his back.  He turned his head to look over his shoulder and arched a brow at her, as she jumped back from him.

"You're the one who stopped with no warning," she huffed at him.

Kagome was about to apologize until he gave her that look as if it was her fault.  Like he was telling her to watch where she was going.  Which is what she was doing.  She was watching where she was going so hard and trying to put it to memory , to find her way back out again, that she completely didn't notice he'd stopped moving 'til she'd literally rammed right into him.  He felt like a solid wall.  Which, inadvertently, made her remember how his body felt against hers when she was in his arms not to long ago.  Which _that_ thought in turn, made her think about the kiss.

Kagome's mind was still on the kiss when she looked at his lips.... and realized they were moving.  Kagome's face flushed in embarrassment.  She'd missed everything he'd just said.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked innocently.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head at her in thought.  He wondered if her hearing was going?  He sensed strong powers in her... and embarrassment.  Strange, he thought.

"I will give you a room to stay in while you are here," he repeated for her.

"While I'm here?  How long am I going to be here?"

'Until I'm finished with you', he thought, but did not say.  He knew she'd only get angry and he had no time for amusements now.  He had things to take care of, so he just turned and started walking down the hall to his left.

'Well, that was rude', she thought to herself.  Kagome had a moment of childish retaliation and stuck her tongue out at his retreating back, than she hurried to catch up to him.  She didn't dare loose sight of him or she'd be here forever trying to find her way out.  And she knew he'd just get a kick out of that.

Kagome caught up to him about a third of the way down the hall.  She noticed he was standing beside a doorway... waiting for her.  She also noticed he didn't look happy.  She guessed he didn't like waiting.  She gave him a bright smile to show him she didn't care and stopped beside him.

"You will use this room," he stated.

Kagome turned her head to survey the room he was putting her in.  Then she squealed in delight!  She couldn't help it.  There in the room, against the opposite wall... was a bed.  A _real_ bed... not a futon, but the kind of bed from her time.  A mattress!!  Kagome couldn't help herself and threw her arms around Sesshoumaru's waist and gave him an impulsive hug.  Not noticing his discomfort she leaned up on her tiptoes, kissed his chin and then flung herself across the room to the bed.  Kagome flopped down on it and sighed in pleasure.

Kagome wasn't lying when she told Yuki that she was used to outside, she was.  That didn't mean she didn't prefer a bed.  Kagome went still when she realized she hadn't properly thanked Sesshoumaru, not to mention she wanted to know how he'd acquired this kind of a bed in the Feudal Era.  Kagome jumped up to do just that and didn't see him by the door.  She spun around in a circle to look around her and saw he was nowhere in the room either.

Kagome figured he must have left to go do something and would be back in a minute.  She didn't think he'd leave her alone when he knew she had no idea how to get out of there.  And with that thought in mind, she decided to explore the room until he came back for her.

                           ******************************************

Four hours!!

Kagome had been stuck in this room for four hours!!  She'd figured he'd only left for a moment, but would be right back.  She'd started to wonder three hours and forty-five minutes ago.  She'd only taken fifteen minutes to look around the room.  It was a fair sized room and what was in it was beautiful, there just wasn't much in there.

There was the beautiful bed, a lovely kind of stitching on the floor, which she figured for a rug or something.  There was a gossamer curtain around the bed that was also very beautiful.  The entire room was done in white and red.  And one wall was completely covered by a huge drawing of a forest.  The best part of the room was the view from the window.  It over looked a lovely garden.  She was surprised to see such beauty in his home.  It had made her smile.  The view had enforced her belief that there was more to him then he let on.  She'd stood there looking out the window until she'd become hungry.

That was her first hour in the room.  Rin had come to see her for about a half an hour until her child's energy needed to move on.  Kagome had learned the little girl's room was not far from the room she occupied now.  It was two doors down and across the hall in fact.  Kagome had also found out from the little girl that Sesshoumaru's rooms were also on this hall.  Rin had offered to take her down to the garden, but she refused and told the girl she'd go another time.  Kagome's temper had started to rise then and didn't want the little girl to see, so she'd wait for her reason she was angry to show himself again.

_That_ was her second hour in the room.  A servant named Ayumi had come to check on her and had brought her some ramen to eat.  That had appeased her hunger, but _not_ her anger.  She was stuck in this room because she had no idea how to find the front door and no one would show her.  She knew this because she'd asked Ayumi and the woman had refused.  She'd recognized Ayumi was a neko demon and had found that interesting for her to be here working for Sesshoumaru.  She'd wanted to ask her about it, but she was too upset to make conversation.

Now she was sprawled out on the bed, seething and waiting.  She'd already sat on the floor and seethed as well as been back to stare out the window and seethed some more.  She was a prisoner and she didn't like it.

Kagome went still when she sensed her host standing in the doorway, but she did not get up.  She didn't turn her head to acknowledge his presence in the room either.  She'd left the door open to make herself feel less like a prisoner.  It hadn't worked.

Kagome knew when he'd come to stand beside the bed.  She'd sensed him move this time since she was focused on him, though she still pretended to ignore him.  She also could see him standing there looking beautiful and calm out of her peripheral vision.

Sesshoumaru stood beside the bed and stared at the girl.  He could tell she was angry.  Her eyes were glowing a bright fuscia color as they starred up at the ceiling.  He could sense the power within her.  It was shocking at how much.  He wondered how there came to be so much.  He could also sense the shikon jewel, but faintly.  He wondered what that meant.

He stood there starring down at her when it dawned on him that she had yet to look at him.  'She was ignoring him', he thought in shock.  He'd never had anyone ignore him before.  It was an odd sensation... he didn't like it, he decided and gave a low growl in his throat to show it.

Kagome had no idea her eyes were glowing; she'd never been this angry before.  Not since she'd acquired her added powers anyway.  Kagome heard the growl he made at her and ignored that too.  First, he'd left her by herself for hours, and now he's making her a prisoner and _he_ had the _nerve_ to growl at _her!  '_Of, course'. She thought to herself.  She ignored him a little longer then turned her glowing eyes on his stony countenance.  He still looked so damn calm.  That pissed her off more.

"Why are you keeping me here?" she questioned quietly.

"You did not have to stay in the room," he answered with a lift of his brow.

Sesshoumaru knew perfectly well that was not what she meant.  He knew she didn't know her way out and he also figured she'd tried to leave and realized no one was going to help her.  He watched her eyes glow brighter as he sensed her anger rise.  He didn't think it was possible.  

"Am I a prisoner?" she whispered.

His ears twitched to catch what she'd said.

"No.  You are my guest."

Kagome sat up and threw her feet over the side of the bed beside him.

"Guest.  Strange, I'd always thought a guest was free to come and go as they pleased."

"Not always."

Sesshoumaru wasn't used to answering questions.  He didn't like it and turned to walk away.  He was at the door when he heard her next question.

"Why?"

Sesshoumaru turned to look at her and was held speechless at what he saw.  Her entire being was glowing with the same light her eye's had been, and still were glowing with.  He realized she had the power to leave if she so chose.  He wondered why she stayed.

He knew what she was asking him.  She wanted to know why he was keeping her with him.  There were so many reasons, not all of them understood even by him, so he only told her what had gone through his head earlier.  Which did not help her much.

"I am not finished with you yet."

"I could leave if I wanted."

"Hai. I know," he told her then he tilted his head and asked, "Why didn't you?"

At her silence Sesshoumaru moved back to her and stopped an inch in front of her.  He brought his hand up to her cheek and pressed it there.  He felt the warmth of her skin and was surprised he was able to touch her since she was still glowing with that power of hers.  He guessed she was allowing it.  That made him frown cause he didn't know what to make of that.

"Why?" he repeated in his quiet voice.

"Curiosity."

He leaned down slowly and kissed her mouth and felt the heat in her.  Then he pulled back and rubbed her lips with his and then said against her mouth, "Stay curious a little longer."

Sesshoumaru looked her in the eyes and watched as the glow around her started to disappear.  He was going to trust her not to leave.  Why, he didn't know.  If she proved un-trustworthy then he'd go after her and bring her back.  Then there would be hell to pay, and she would be the one paying it.  Decision made, he turned and walked away.

Kagome watched him turn and leave the room.  She wasn't sure why she didn't leave.  She guessed curiosity was as good an answer as any.  She did wonder why he wanted her here, so she figured she'd play along.  She also liked him kissing her and wanted to know what that meant, if anything.  Kagome decided she'd stay... for now.

With that decided she followed after him.  She figured she'd try to find her way to the garden.  Might as well and try to enjoy her chosen imprisonment.  She figured it could be worse, his home could've been ugly, like she imagined before knowing there was more to him.

Sesshoumaru watched her from another part of the house.  He watched the sway of her hips and felt the pull in his stomach again.  He wanted her.  He wanted her a lot.  He knew he'd have her before she left here.  It couldn't be helped cause he knew she wanted him too, or she wouldn't have let him kiss her while she was so angry.  And she _had_ let him.  

He knew the power that had surrounded her body was a kind of force field.  He knew she'd let him in.  He wondered if _she _knew why sh'de let him in.  He also wondered if she knew she would be letting him in her bed soon, as well.  He thought of that as he watched her walked down a hall that did not lead to the gardens, but to the servant's quarters.  He shucked his head at that, and went on his way.  He was going to Inuyasha, who he knew was just outside his home and had been since the girl arrived.


	8. Enough Interruptions!

Author Note:  This hurts!  I do not own Inuyasha.

Reviewer Response:  Thank you Eisei Pika-ki.  That was the greatest compliment anyone could give me.  When you write your story, if you haven't already, could you let me know?  I'd really like to read it.

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed.  I really appreciate it!

*They love me!  They really love me!!*  Okay, someone smack me.  Thank you....

Chapter 8:  Enough Interruptions!!

Inuyasha had watched the young priestess follow his brother inside the castle.  Hours had gone by since then.  Inuyasha sat down at the top of the tree and made himself comfortable; he had a feeling he was going to be here for a while.  He was not going anywhere 'til he was sure Kagome was going to be alright.  He had yet, to see any evidence of the power he could sense in her.

Inuyasha sighed and leaned back against the tree as he starred at the castle in front of him.  He had not been here for a long time... not since he was... actually if he hadn't been following behind Kikyo like some love sick puppy and gotten himself pinned to a tree for fifty years, he'd probably still be here, he thought with a frown.  He'd never actually _moved_ out he thought, he'd just been gone a lot when he had been in love with Kikyo that it almost seemed as if he didn't live there anymore.  Then when he woke up... or rather, was woken up by Kagome from his fifty year sleep and learned of Tetsusaiga and Sesshoumaru trying to kill him for it, he'd figured it wouldn't be a good idea to go home or even consider the castle home.

There had been times, especially after he'd come back from the _other place_ and learned Kagome was gone, that he'd thought of giving Sesshoumaru the sword, but he could never bring himself to do it.  Tetsusaiga was his!  Their father left it to him and it was the only thing that he had that truly belonged to _him._  He did not want to give it up, but he wished he could go back to the days when he and Sesshoumaru were... oh, it didn't matter.  Those days were long gone and were never coming back.

Inuyasha went still when the scent of his brother reached him.  He looked down and locked eyes with a pair of amber eyes just like his own.  He figured he must have really been deep in thought, to not sense the Taiyoukai's approach before now.

They starred at one another for a moment, before Inuyasha returned his attention to the castle and its inhabitant.

"Why are you here?" questioned Sesshoumaru in his usual quiet way.

"Why else?  As long as she is here, so will I be."  He did not bother to look at the demon lord as he stated this.

"You will leave."

Inuyasha said nothing to this and stayed where he was.

"NOW!"

Inuyasha turned his head slowly to look down on his brother.

"You never did like being ignored."

"_You_ always like to remind me of your glaring stupidity."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at that and stood up angrily.

**"Who the hell are you calling stupid!?"**

Sesshoumaru sighed at his display.  "And if at first you don't succeed..."

Inuyasha's eyes glowed bright with anger as he jumped down from the tree and pulled out Tetsusaiga.

**"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!?"**

Sesshoumaru starred at him quietly.  He did not have time for this.  He needed to know who or what was playing with him.  He'd realized that since Kagome _knew_ she did not bring Inuyasha back, that someone else had to.  While he did not believe that someone was himself, it still left the fact that someone had and whoever it was did not want them to know he or she had something to do with it.  He did not even bother to entertain that what Kagome had said might be true.

Sesshoumaru brought his hand up beside his head; fingers pointed outwards.  His hand was surrounded with the green glow of his poison.

"Choose," he began; his eyes focused menacingly on the hanyou's.  "You can leave now under your own power, or I can show you how its done.  Either way, you will leave now."

"I will leave when I'm good and damn ready!" Inuyasha whispered angrily.  **"Arghh!!"** Inuyasha yelled as he charged at his brother.

Sesshoumaru watched calmly as Inuyasha charged at him.  'Baka,' he thought as he watched him run towards him.

At the last possible second Sesshoumaru leaped into the air and over Inuyasha's head.  He spun around in mid-air and swiped out his hand at Inuyasha's back, but caught his left arm instead as Inuyasha had spun around himself to meet his attack.  Sesshoumaru noticed that his attack had cut through the sleeve of the hanyou's shirt, but the poison did not get to his flesh.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at that.  _'His speed has grown,'_ he stated to himself and could not help feeling a small sense of approval.  'It had taken long enough,' he thought to himself.

"Your speed has gotten better I see."

"Feh!"

"Too bad it will not save your life this day," Sesshoumaru said to him with that icy calmness.  'It was good to be able to fight his halfling brother without the miko getting in his way', he thought.  _'I should have done this sooner.'_

"What makes you think I'm going to be the one to die?" said Inuyasha; irritated.

Sesshoumaru just lifted his right eyebrow at that.  He didn't see the question in that.

Inuyasha charged at him again when he saw the look on his face.  This time Sesshoumaru pulled out Tokijen and charged right back at him.

Their eyes sparked at one another as their swords clashed.  A loud ring rung out as sword met sword.  The two brothers pressed against one another, both trying to force the other one back.  Just then, Sesshoumaru swiped out his poison claw.  Inuyasha jumped backwards, but was not fast enough this time and was cut across the chest.

Inuyasha looked down at his chest to see three, long, red scratches across his chest.  He was bleeding from then and his shirt was ripped.

"DAMMIT!!  Kaede just fixed this shirt for me!" yelled Inuyasha as he went to charge at his brother again.

Sesshoumaru leaped in the air and met him half way.  He swung hard at Inuyasha's head and watched Inuyasha block the blow with the transformed Tetsusaiga.  With a flick of his wrist, Sesshoumaru sent Tetsusaiga flying out of its master's hand and landed some feet away, pointed end down, in the ground.

"Now, you die Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru brought his sword up high and was just bringing it down when something caught his senses and he jumped back.  Sesshoumaru watched as the large boomerang landed in the ground beside Inuyasha... exactly where he was just standing.

Both demons looked up to see Sango, Shippou and Mirouku approaching on Kirara's back.  They landed beside Inuyasha.  Sango jumped down and retrieved Hiraikotsu from the ground while never taking her gaze from the Taiyoukai.

"Inuyasha?" began the houshi, "Daijoubou desu ka?"

"Hai, Mirouku."  Inuyasha sighed and got to his feet.  He couldn't believe he'd been unarmed by his brother; again.  "How did you guys find me?"

"How else?" replied Sango as she continued to stare at the demon Lord.  "We followed you, like you followed Kagome."

"Inuyasha?  Where's Kagome?" asked the kitsune in worry.

"She's inside there," answered Inuyasha with a nod towards the castle.

They all turned to look in the direction he indicated and sucked in there breaths.  They all starred at the huge castle made of gray stone.  'It didn't look eerie at all', they all thought in surprise.  It was not what they pictured Sesshoumaru's home to look like.

Inuyasha, saw their faces and decided to relieve them of there worry.  He thought they were shocked to think they had to get Kagome out of such a huge castle.

"Do not worry she is fine.  She went in of her own free will."

They all nodded dumbly at his words as they continued to stare at the castle.  Mirouku was the first to recover from his shock and find his voice.

"It is not what I expected," he said to no one in particular.

Hearing that, Sango shook her head to clear her surprise and speak.

"No... its not.  Is it?" she asked, but not really as a question.

"Umm umm," said Shippou with a shake of his head.  Then added, "Its not eerie at all!"

They all froze at the low growl they heard come from _both_ Inu-youkais at once.  They looked at the two brothers and saw the anger on ones face, while the others was just as calm as usual, but his eyes were glowing a bright gold color.  They realized they must have offended the brothers in some way.  They all took a precautionary step back.

**"Eerie?  And why the hell should my home be _eerie?!?"_** Inuyasha screamed at his friends.

"Umm..."

"We..."

"Ahh!"

They all began at once.  Shippou leaped onto the houshi's shoulders and hid behind his head.

Sesshoumaru was not amused.  He did not care for the way they spoke of his ancestral home.  He also did not care for Inuyasha claiming the home to be his as well... it was no longer his home, but that he did not care about.  He was annoyed that they had come and interrupted his fight.  He was almost rid of the hanyou... permanently.

Sesshoumaru sighed and turned to leave.  'Next time,' he thought as he walked away.

"We will finish this Inuyasha.  Now get off my land."  Sesshoumaru did not bother to turn around as he said this, but kept on walking.

They all watched as the Taiyoukai walked gracefully away.  None of them were planning on leaving though.

**"ITS MY HOME TOO!!" **yelled Inuyasha at his brother's retreating back.

They all heard the Taiyoukai's quiet reply.  Though he did not yell, it came loud and clear.

"No its not."

The rest of them turned to look at Inuyasha to see his reaction to this, but looked away when they saw the pain he could not hide.

                                         *************************************

~*~**Inside the Castle**~*~

Kagome looked around at the walls and sighed.  She'd left Rin in the garden with Jaken about a half hour ago, on her way back to her room.  'She was lost!' she thought in self disgust and sigh.  She'd known this was going to happen if she left her room.  It had taken her twenty minutes just to find the garden... and she'd only found them because she'd realized she was going the wrong way... after looking out a window and seeing the forest in the distance; that she knew was on the opposite side of the castle from where she knew the garden to be,

Kagome stopped walking and leaned against the wall.  She'd checked every door, that would open of course, to see what part of the castle she was in, but the castle was so huge it was no wonder there were parts that were not occupied.  She figured this was one of them, because even though all the rooms were wonderfully furnished, it was obvious no one had lived in them in quite some time... if ever.  Yet they had to have been furnished within the last two years because all the rooms had mattresses on the beds.  If that didn't prove that Sesshoumaru still remembered her world, she didn't know what would.

She wondered if she yelled for help if anyone would come help her.  She also wondered if anyone would even _hear _her.  She thought about blasting through a couple of walls with her powers, but decided against destroying the place.  It was too beautiful for her to do that... and sadly it was too big for her to keep walking.  Besides that, she figured Sesshoumaru was going to be difficult enough without having him mad at her too.

Kagome thought about her _host_ and prayed he'd come looking for her soon.  With another released breath she slid down the wall and sat down on the floor.  Kagome folded her arms atop her knees where they were pressed to her chest.  She leaned her head back against the wall and prepared herself for a long wait.  She had a feeling she would be here for a while.  _'It took him _four hours_ to come for me when he _knew_ where I was.  Who knows how long it will take him when he doesn't know,'_ she huffed and closed her eyes.

~*~

Sesshoumaru returned to his home and immediately thought about his young guest.  Not realizing it he headed off to the room he'd given her to occupy.  He knew before he reached the doorway that she was not in her room.  One, he couldn't sense her and two, her door was open and he did not hear any movement coming from the room.  He wondered where she could be as he went to check Rin's room down the hall, but discovered she was not there as well.  Sesshoumaru remembered that she had left to go to the garden and went to check there for her.

Sesshoumaru went down the hall and down a pair of steps to the lower level.  He walked down another hall and was just about to turn left to go towards the garden when he sensed her presence coming from the opposite direction.  _'That's strange,'_ he said to himself.  He wondered why she was in a part of the castle that was not occupied.  In fact, no one had lived in this part of the castle since Inuyasha's mother died.  He'd had this part of the castle refurnished just like the rest of the castle, but he still no longer used it.  He had no idea why she would want to come this way.  He recalled how he watched her going the wrong way when he believed she was going to the gardens where he knew Rin was.  He guessed she must be lost, that was the only explanation for her being in this part of the castle.  He'd been out of the castle for a couple of hours; he wondered if she'd been lost the entire time as he continued to follow her scent down the hall.

Sesshoumaru came to a stop when he spotted her.  She was sitting on the floor a few paces away from him with her back against the wall.  Her head was resting on her arms atop her knees.  Her hair was pulled over her shoulder covering the side of her face that was not resting on her arms.  She was facing his direction, but he could not see her face because of her hair.

Sesshoumaru moved closer to her and realized she was sleep.  For a moment he thought she might be ignoring him again.  He starred down at her silently for a moment.  'She really has changed in these last two years,' he thought to himself.  He had no idea what he was going to do with her.  He had to find out what was going on and he really didn't need her _here_ to do that.  He _wanted _her here though.  He knew he was attracted to her in the physical way, but he wasn't sure if that was all there was to it.  He didn't like the thought that it _could_ be more.  She was a ningen.  He would not deal with any more weak ningens... that was a vow he had made a long time ago.  He did not intend on breaking it, even if she was not as weak as most ningens were.

For the past two years Sesshoumaru had wondered if he would ever see her again.  Sometimes he'd even imagined how it would have been if he had chosen to stay in her world, though he would never tell her he'd thought that.  There were times when he would be so angry with her and all that he knew was to come, that he thought five hundred years was _too soon_ to see her again... and other times, when he wasn't so mad, he hoped he would see her.  Now that she was here though... he wasn't sure what he should or wanted to do with her.  He knew one thing though: if she stayed under this roof he would end up sharing her bed, but after that?  He didn't know.

Sesshoumaru heaved a sigh and bent down to gather the sleeping priestess into his arms.  He stood up with her draped in his arms and turned to go back the way he came.  He looked down at her when he felt her move in his arms and snuggle closer to his chest.  He listened to her sigh as she placed her head on his chest.  He tightened his arms around her and held her more securely against him as he headed back to her room.

Sesshoumaru stopped walking when he made it to her bed.  He had every intention of placing her in her bed then leaving her, but he was so deep in thought he just stood there starring down at her bed with unseeing eyes... the miko still in his arms.

Kagome stirred at the unusual position she was in.  She leaned her head back and opened her eyes. Kagome was surprised to see him just standing there holding her, but she was glad to see him.  She was even happier to see him when she looked at her watch and saw that she had only been waiting for him for about forty-five minutes.  She looked around and saw that they were in her room... well the room he'd given her to occupy.  Kagome turned her head to look back at his face to ask him why he was just standing there, when her eyes widened in surprise.  His eyes were open, but he was so deep in whatever he was thinking he didn't even notice her.  _'Should I...' _she wondered if she should shake him or something.

With that thought in mind, Kagome starred at his face.  _'He really was beautiful,'_ she said to herself in thought.  She also thought it really wasn't fare... 'Why should she be attracted to someone prettier then herself' and sighed in wonder.  Slowly she reached up a hand with her finger stretched out and moved toward his face.  When she was less then an inch away from poking his cheek, she moved her eyes upwards to his... and froze guiltily.  His eyes were focused on her face and when she lifted her eyes to his he'd captured her gaze with his.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.  He watched her face tinge slightly pink.  She was a marvel to watch, he decided.

Sometime while she was lost in her on musings about his face, he'd come back to reality.  Kagome gave him a sheepish smile and dropped her hand to her lap.  She shook her head at him as if to tell him "nothing" and came back with a question of her own.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Penny?" he asked in confusion, than it dawned on him.  He remembered vaguely of her telling him about their 'money' system.  He did not remember much of it.  When she was telling him he'd decided that the humans were more foolish then he had originally thought, even though they had proved to be rather resourceful in learning to survive and thrive, so he'd stopped listening to her.  _'If I remember correctly, a 'penny' was the _least_ valued of there 'money' system',_ he said to himself and frowned.  He was not pleased with what she considered his _worth._

Kagome saw his frown and decided she should explain.  She'd told him once of there money system in her world, but she figured he must have forgotten.  Not that it mattered; it was only an _expression_ it did not actually have to do with any money.

He saw her mouth opening and figured she was about to answer his question, so he cut her off.

"I remember," he stated to her and watched her smile in approval before he continued, "You believe my thoughts to be worth so little?"  The frown had returned to his face.

Kagome sighed and shook her head.  'He really was annoying sometimes' she thought.  Kagome figured he was the _only_ person who would think of his _self worth_ with a statement as the one she said... 'Then again...' she was sure Inuyasha would too.

"No, Sesshoumaru."  She sighed and tried to explain, "It is an _expression._  Its something a person says when they wish to know what another is thinking, but have nothing to give in return.  It is _not_ a true penny since thoughts should be shared among friends freely."

Sesshoumaru starred at her as he thought about this.  It made no sense to him.  'Why don't they just ask to know," he wondered, then put the question to her.

"That's what I was doing... _asking,_" she replied; emphasizing her words.

"No." he said to her; his face calm as usual.

"Yes."

"No."

_"Yes."_  Kagome gritted her teeth; he was really irritating her now.  _'If I wasn't asking then, Kami-sama, _what_ was I doing??'_ she asked herself in exasperation.

Kagome began to squirm to get out of his arms.  She wanted to be set down because he was annoying her.  'Besides, was he going to hold her all night,' she wondered.  Not that she would have a problem with that, but she didn't think that was a good idea, especially since she had a sinking feeling he was very capable of doing just that.  'How long had he been holding her already and didn't look to be tired' she thought and squirmed some more.

Sesshoumaru tightened his arms until she stopped squirming.  He would put her down when he was ready and not before.  _'Why the hell am I still holding her anyway?' _he asked himself in thought.  He had been about to put her down until she seemed too eager to get away from him.  He could see she was angry with him and didn't understand why.  'What did she have to be angry about,' he wondered.  _'It was _I_ who was called unworthy, not her.'_

Kagome folded her arms across her chest and huffed.  It was obvious she wasn't getting away from him until he was ready for her to be.  _'Its not fare that he's stronger then I!'_ she fumed silently.

"Put.  Me.  Down," she said through gritted teeth.

"No."

Kagome's mouth fell open in shock.  'Didn't he see that she was angry with him?' she thought.  _Lie.  _She didn't want to be held by him right now.  _Another lie._

"**SHUT UP!!"**

Kagome froze when she realized she'd yelled that out loud.  She leaned her head back to look him in the eyes and saw he was just starring at her face.  '_Was that a sparkle in his eyes?'_  She couldn't believe he was laughing at her...well sort of.  'Well, as close to laughing as he was ever going to get', she thought and started to squirm again.  Now she wasn't just mad... she was embarrassed.

Kagome opened her mouth to demand him to put her down, but was interrupted... by his mouth on hers.

She was so occupied with her own thoughts she didn't see him coming.

Sesshoumaru pressed his mouth to Kagome's when he saw hers opening for her to speak.  Since he had no interest in what she was going to say; he did this instead and was rewarded with instant access to her tongue.  Sesshoumaru gave a low growl in approval when his tongue rubbed against hers for the second time that day.

Kagome sighed and opened her mouth more.  All thoughts of getting away from him were completely forgotten.  Kagome felt the delicious tingles go down her spine again, and this time understood what they meant: desire.  Kagome grabbed two handfuls of Sesshoumaru's shirt and pulled herself closer to him.  When she had his mouth more securely against hers, she copied his movement and moved her tongue into his mouth and sighed in bliss.

Sesshoumaru felt her grab his shirt and pull him closer and would have smiled at her enthusiasm if he weren't, otherwise occupied doing other things with his mouth.  His whole body shuddered when he felt her wrap her lips around his tongue, which he had in her mouth, and sucked on it.  He'd never had _anyone_ affect him like that.  For a second, he'd almost dropped her from shock.

Sesshoumaru pulled back from her and saw her lips were swollen from his kisses and rubbed against them with his own before bending down and placing her on her bed.  He stayed that way; bent over her and starring until he saw her eyes focus on his mouth.  He knew she wanted him to kiss her again... and Kami-sama he wanted to as well.  'He had to get away from her,' he thought to himself and straightened his back.

Kagome watched him straighten away from her and had to ball her fist to keep from pulling him back down to her.  They starred at one another in silence; both of them in they're own thoughts.  Then Kagome watched in surprise as Sesshoumaru proved not to be _all_ that different from the rest of the male population, human and demon both... he left the room very quickly.

Kagome couldn't believe it.  'He was running from her!'  She would have laughed if she weren't so confused.  _'Why would he kiss me like that and run?_' she asked herself in wonder.  Kagome sighed and decided to put on her pajamas and sat up.  She saw her bag was across the room beside the door, but it _looked _so far away.  Kagome looked over to the closet, but immediately nixed that idea.  She knew it was full of nothing but kimonos.

Kagome decided to compromise; she wasn't getting up to get her bag, she was too tired, so she decided she'd take her jeans off and sleep in her bodysuit.  With that decided Kagome stood up and kicked off her shoes.  Then she peeled her jeans off and tossed them at the end of her bed.  She stood in thought for a moment.  'It was going to be uncomfortable sleeping in her bodysuit,' she thought and tried to think of away to change that.

Kagome smiled to herself when she came up with a solution.  She reached down between her legs and unsnapped the hidden buttons that held the bodysuit together.  The two tails immediately came unsnapped and rose up to rest against her lower abdomen.  Kagome sighed in comfort.  _'That was better.' _she said to herself and got back into bed.  Kagome pulled the cover up over her and immediately fell asleep.  The last thing she thought was that whenever Sesshoumaru kissed her, her brain turned to mush and she always forgot whatever it was she was thinking before hand.  She frowned in acceptance of that.

~*~

Sesshoumaru went to his own room, which was only a few feet away from the miko's and sighed in relief.  He didn't know why he put her so close to him; he had a feeling it was going to turn out to be a very bad idea.  He didn't understand why he was drawn to her.  Yes, she was beautiful... for a ningen, and she could kiss, but that was all she could do.  He knew she was untouched, which worried him more, because he knew he would be her first.  He liked the thought of being the only one to touch her, he admitted to himself, but he wasn't sure why that was.  'Why was he feeling so possessive of her?' he thought to himself.

He didn't understand it.  She annoyed him like no one else could... even Inuyasha never irritated him as much or as _easily_ as she could.  And the thing was, whenever she annoyed him all he felt like doing was kissing her... and if things kept going the way they were going he'd be kissing her all day.  It didn't help that he didn't _have_ to be annoyed with her to _want _to kiss her... and do other things to her.  Nope, he came up with those ideas all on his own.

Sesshoumaru sighed and walked over to the window.  The moon was already high in the sky.  He realized then, that the whole day had gone by and he'd learned nothing of what was going on.  He hadn't figured out why Inuyasha was back from the dead or _why_ she believed he, Sesshoumaru, was the one to do it.  He also realized that she hadn't had dinner yet.  He did not worry about himself, truth be told, he didn't always eat dinner anyway.

Sesshoumaru sighed and knew he would have to go back to her.  He had to, at least, see if she were hungry.  He knew his staff would have already taken care of Rin, and put her to bed by now, so he had no worries there.  He removed his outer armor before leaving to go back to his guest.

He turned and left his room as he headed back to the priestess.  He'd figured he'd have at least until the morning before having to see her again.  He made it to her closed door a minute later.  He remembered he'd closed it when he'd left her an hour ago; it was his way of telling her not to follow, though he didn't really think she would.

Sesshoumaru pushed the door open and walked in.  He saw that she was already asleep on the bed.  He figured that meant she wasn't hungry and shut the door behind him as he advanced further into the room.  He came to a halt beside the bed and starred down at her sleeping face.

'She really was beautiful,' he thought.  He even admitted she was prettier then some of the youkai females he'd come across.  He would never tell her that though.  Sesshoumaru looked down the bed and stopped when he spotted her jeans at the end of the bed.  He looked back at the top of the bed and wondered.  He could see that Kagome still wore her shirt because the covers stopped at her mid-section.  _'What, then was she wearing on her lower half?' _he asked himself in curiosity.  There was only one way to find out...

Sesshoumaru bent and grabbed the edge of the cover from her stomach and pulled it back.  He froze at what he saw and starred.  There before him, was nothing but her bare legs and a tiny wisp of cloth that covered the junction between her legs.  He saw that the pink contraption she was wearing had rode up to settle against her stomach.  It had a tiny tale with two metal dots lying above her belly button.  He saw the way it curved on the side and figured there must be a similar tail at her back.  Sesshoumaru's eyes traveled back down her body and stopped when they came to the tiny piece of cloth and the part of her body he knew it was _trying _to hide and starred.  He was trying to catch his breath.

Kagome had woken up to the feel of cold air against her legs.  Her eyes had widened in shock when she saw Sesshoumaru standing their starring at _her._  When she saw the look in his eyes, that he was not trying to conceal since he had no idea she was awake, she froze.  She had it in her mind to ask him what he was doing, but the look in his eyes had stolen her breath away.

Sesshoumaru shock his head as if to clear the images.  He'd been bombarded with all the images of what he could and _would_ do to her one day.  That was certain now.  He returned his gaze to her face... and locked eyes with her.  He had no idea she had woken up, but seeing the look in her eyes all the images he had just shaken off came back faster then they had left.

Kagome sucked in a breath she didn't know she had when his eyes locked with hers.  She knew what _that_ look meant.  Desire... and Kami-sama help her, she was feeling it too.

Sesshoumaru stood stock still, still holding the cover in his hand.  He could feel his blood raging through him.  He'd never wanted _anyone_ this badly.

"We have a problem," he whispered to her; his eyes glowing with his feelings.

Kagome's eyes widened when she heard what he whispered.  She saw the glow in his eyes and swallowed hard; there was a huge lump in her throat.

Kagome began to pray...


	9. The Reason For His Change

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha...(its not nice to make me keep repeating this...)

Chapter9:  The Reason For His Change

Kagome starred up at Sesshoumaru as she prayed.  She was having trouble praying... because she wasn't sure what she should be praying for: for him to leave or for him to stay.  Ooh, decisions, decisions.

Sesshoumaru starred down at her silent face.  He didn't know how much longer he could stand there doing nothing.

"Problem,' she squeaked.  Kagome had to clear her throat to continue, "What problem?"

Sesshoumaru saw the look in her eyes and gave her skeptical look.  _'She couldn't possibly_ not_ know,'_ he said to himself in disbelief.  He looked down at her thighs and what lay between them... and felt his blood boil more.  Sesshoumaru slid one extended finger along the top of her thigh, making sure not to cut her with his nail, and swallowed.

"Kagome..."

Kagome felt the light touch along her leg and shivered.  She knew he was waiting for her to make a choice and she could see his patience was not going to last much longer.  'What to do...'

Sesshoumaru gave a small shudder.  He was trying so hard to hide the state he was in.  More for him then for her, he'd never reacted to a female this way... hell, he couldn't even remember the last time he'd been attracted to a woman... youkai or ningen.  He hoped she was going to make up her mind soon and give him a sign.  _'Did she want me to stay or go?'_ he asked himself, but sadly he wasn't the one to answer that question.  If she didn't hurry and make up her mind though, he would.

Kagome knew she wanted him, she understood that perfectly well, but she wasn't sure she was ready for this.  She hadn't seen him in two years!  This was not the time, but she didn't have the heart to send him away... he might just do it.

Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes and saw the indecision there.  He forced his hand to let go of the cover and let it fall back into place.  He understood she wasn't ready and tried not to be too disappointed... he knew he'd have her.  Just not today.  Sesshoumaru nodded at this and turned to leave the room.

Kagome watched him turn away and start to walk away... and felt a moment of panic.  She shot up to a sitting position and called out his name before she'd made a conscience decision to do just that.  She watched him come to a stop, but not turn to look at her.  _'God, he won't even look at me...' _she thought and bit her bottom lip.

"Sesshoumaru... I... Please..." she didn't know what she wanted to say; she just didn't want him to leave... not like that.

Sesshoumaru turned around to face her.  He starred at her and couldn't get over her beauty.  Her hair was all over her head falling across both her shoulders.  He saw the worry in her eyes and wondered at it as he waited silently for her to say what she wanted to say.  He was only going back to his room.

Kagome starred at him and felt a tear slip down her face.  Her eyes widened at this.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head at her; her mood was confusing him.  He didn't understand why she was crying.

"I... don't... I don't want you to leave," she breathed quietly.  Kagome sighed as she added, "Not like this."

Kagome watched as he came back to her and held her breath; her eyes never leaving his.

Sesshoumaru leaned down when he reached her and planted his lips hard on hers.  He felt her shutter as she released the breath she held into his mouth.  He brought his hand up to rest at her throat and caressed her neck.  Sesshoumaru pressed more firmly against her mouth causing her to lean her head back to give him better access.

Kagome sighed as she leaned back to kiss him more.  She brought her hand up to rest on his cheek and was amazed at how smooth his skin was.  Kagome froze when she felt the hand at her throat begin to move... downwards.

Sesshoumaru moved the hand he had at her neck and began to caress his way down.  He came to a tantalizing stop when he reached the swell of her breast above her bodysuit.  He marveled at the softness of her flesh as he rubbed his fingertips along the edge of the neck of her bodysuit.

Kagome felt the light touch of his fingers on her breast and trembled in pleasure.  She had no idea it would feel so nice to be touched like that.  Kagome squirmed to get closer to him.  _'Maybe this was a good time after all'_ she said to herself.

Just then, Sesshoumaru began to move his hand again.  He moved further downwards; trailing his fingers over the swell of her breast to the nipple.  He felt the distended nipple and rubbed his palm along its surface; while never releasing her mouth from his.  Sesshoumaru felt her tremble again and pulled back slightly to view her face.  He wanted to _see_ her face as she felt what she was feeling.  Sesshoumaru was in pain.  He could feel his body's readiness to join with hers, but he knew he wouldn't be doing that tonight.  He held on tightly to his control as he observed her.

He starred at her face.  Her eyes were closed and her lips were swollen from his kisses.  He moved his hand lower to cup the fullness of her breast as he watched her reaction to his touch.  He watched her lips part as she sucked in her breath.  When he rubbed her nipple with the pad of his thumb, he watched her eyes fly open and felt her body jump with the shock of the contact.  He starred into her liquid brown eyes and saw the pleasure she didn't even try to hide.

Kagome stuck out her tongue to lick her lips as she starred into his amber eyes.  _'What is he doing to me?' _she asked in amazement.  She'd never felt this way before.  Everywhere he touched her, she felt like she was on fire.  It was scary in its newness, but she wasn't ready for him to stop.

"Sesshoumaru..." she whispered with a mixture of awe and fear.

Sesshoumaru heard the plea in her voice and leaned down to capture her lips with his once more.  He shoved his tongue in her mouth to mate with hers before pulling back to lick her lips in the same place she'd licked just moments before.  Sesshoumaru trailed his lip down to her throat and planted his mouth in the crease where her neck met her shoulder; then he suckled her neck.

Kagome sucked in her breath at the new sensation his mouth sent all across her body.  She leaned her head to the side to give him better access.  His hand was still cupping her breast while his thumb was still rubbing across her nipple.

Sesshoumaru licked his way back up her neck to her ear.  He traced the curve of her ear with his tongue before he pressed his lips against the opening of her ear.

"You are mine Kagome and one day... very soon... we _will _finish this," he whispered into her ear.

Kagome shivered at the fell of his breath in her ear then sucked in her breath when she felt him squeeze her breast lightly before releasing her.  Kagome opened her eyes and turned her head to stare into his amber gaze.

Sesshoumaru starred back into her brown eyes and knew he would have her.  _'She is mine!'_ he said to himself as he looked at her.  Something was bothering him though, and he had to figure that out first.

Kagome saw the same possessiveness in his eyes that she heard in his statement and felt a moment of uneasiness.  _'What did he mean... 'I'm his?'_ she asked herself, but didn't have the guts to put the question to him.

"I'll belong to you when my heart wants to belong to you... and not a moment before," she said to him quietly.  She could still feel the waves of pleasure rolling through her body that he had caused.  She wondered if her heart was feeling like belonging to him already?

Kagome saw the flash of anger in his eyes before he suppressed it.  She shuddered from that look, but she would not take her words back.  They were true.  Her body may want him, but she had to be sure her heart did too.

Sesshoumaru thought about strangling her for a moment.  He did not care for her words.  No one else would touch her... not as long as he had breath to breathe with.  Even if he did not keep her, no one else would have her; he'd make sure of that.  He would have it no other way.  'She might as well understand that now,' he thought.  Not that it mattered if she understood or not; he would have his way.  It would just be much easier if she agreed.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his hand against her cheek as he starred calmly at her face.  He narrowed his eyes on hers as he made himself perfectly clear.

"You.  Are.  Mine."  He shifted his eyes between both hers before turning and leaving the room.

Kagome held her breath as she watched him go.  She placed her hand on her cheek where his had been as she starred at the closed door.  He'd used his demon speed and was gone in a flash.  She wondered how long it would be before she ended up in his bed... or he in hers.  She knew it was inevitable.  What she didn't know was what would happen afterwards... and whether she was going to loose her heart to her demon host.

Kagome sighed as she lay back down on her pillow and starred up at the ceiling.  She stuck her tongue out to lick her lips and realized she could still taste him there.  Kagome touched her fingertips to her lips and starred up at nothing.  'She had a feeling this visit was not going to be easy' she thought and turned to her side.  She also had a feeling her life was not going to be the same when it was time for her to go home.  She wondered if it would be for the better... or a change for the worse and sighed again.  She guessed she might as well get some sleep; tomorrow was another day.

                            *************************************

Kagome woke up earlier then usual.  She was starving!  She thought about the last time she ate and realized it was yesterday afternoon when she was waiting on her _host_ to make an appearance.  'No wonder she was so hungry' she thought and got out of bed... but first she wanted a bath, then she'd eat.  Kagome had one problem though... there was no bath in her room.  She remembered coming across two in her journey through the house, but she didn't think she'd be able to find either one of them again... not on purpose, anyway.

Kagome was wondering how to fix her little problem when she heard a scratching at her door.

"Come In!" she called from the bed and watched as the niko demon, Ayumi came in.

"Konnichiwa, my lady."

"Ooh, call me Kagome.  'My lady' is much too formal," Kagome smiled at the servant woman.

Kagome watched the servant smile and bow at her.  She took a good look at the niko and realized she didn't look to be any older then Sesshoumaru himself.  She took in the demon's long red hair and piercing blue eyes and decided the woman was very beautiful.  Kagome found herself wondering again, how Ayumi came to be working for Sesshoumaru.

Ayumi watched the young miko studying her and blushed at the attention.  She bowed to hide her embarrassment.

"Would you like anything, my- Kagome?"  Ayumi smiled apologetically for her slip up.

Kagome smiled at her to show there was no harm done.  "Actually, yes.  Could you show me to a bath so I can bathe?  Then I would love something to eat."

Kagome put her hand to her rumbling stomach at the last statement.  She saw Ayumi smile at hearing her stomach.

"Of course, my la- Kagome.  Follow me."  Ayumi led Kagome out of the room, only pausing a moment for Kagome to grab her bag by the door.

"Sesshoumaru-sama said you would probably be wanting a bath and has designated the heat spring beside your room for you to use," said Ayumi as she shoved a door open.

Kagome stepped inside the room she indicated and froze in shock.  She'd never seen a lovelier bathing room.  There were huge decorative fans adorning the walls and along the floor was another stitching like the one in her room, but this one done in green, white and purple.  It was much larger and stretched all the way across the floor in a straight line to the bathing pool.  Kagome sighed in pleasure and turned to thank Ayumi.

"No thanks necessary.  Sesshoumaru-sama has taken the liberty of choosing an outfit for you to wear."

Kagome looked to where the servant was pointing and froze again.  There, lying on a bench, was a beautiful kimono in light blue and white with tiny pink flowers all over it,  It was really beautiful, but Kagome had no intention of wearing it.  She never had a liking for kimonos.  Even though she found them beautiful to look at as well as to see on other people, she did not like wearing them herself.  Kagome saw no reason to tell Ayumi this though and thanked her again for her help.

Ayumi bowed to her mistress and left her alone to bathe.  Before leaving she told the young miko she would return when she was finished with her bath to show her to the dining area.

Kagome nodded to show she understood and waited for Ayumi to close the door behind her.  When the niko demon was gone Kagome turned around and peeled the rest of her clothes off of her and stepped a foot into the water to test its temperature.  When she judged the temperature to be just a little hot, but otherwise okay, she stepped fully into the water.  Kagme breathed out a sigh of contentment as she sunk down to her shoulders in the water and sat on a ledge along the sides of the pool.  Kagome leaned her head back in relaxation for a moment before she moved to the middle of the water to begin her bathing ritual.

Kagome sighed as she cascaded water over her shoulders.  She squeezed out her orchid scented shower gel onto her loufa before she started to wash her body clean.  As she ran her sponge over her breast memories of the night before flooded her mind.  Kagome washed herself as her mind played over her thoughts of last night.  When she absentmindedly scraped over her nipple she froze as the sensation shot through her body.  Kagome starred down at herself in wonder.  'She wasn't cold, so why..." she wondered why her body was reacting in such away.  '_Could just the thought of him bring my body to this state'_ she asked herself; bewildered.  Why was she so attracted to him?  Yes, she knew there was more to him then he presented to the world, but that could be true for most people.  What was it that drew her to him?  Kagome sighed to herself in resignation.  She guessed she was not going to figure it out now.

When Kagome heard her stomach growl in hunger she giggled and hurried up with her bath.  Kagome's eyes feel on the beautiful kimono lying on the bench as she climbed out of the water.  Kagome wrapped a large towel around herself as she walked towards the bench that also held her bag with her own clothes inside

Kagome starred down at the kimono in thought as she pondered the idea of _actually_ putting the beautiful garment on.  With her decision made, Kagome shrugged her shoulders in curiosity and picked up the blue fabric.  She put on the kimono in record time and turned to look at herself in the full-length mirror she found along the wall to the right of the bench.  Kagome tilted her head to the side as she starred at her reflection.  She was no longer surprised at seeing such modern things, as the mirror, in Sesshoumaru's home.  She already knew he remembered her world... perfectly.

She thought of her grandmother as she starred at herself in the kimono.  Her grandmother had been very fond of kimonos, the traditional style of dressing, and had taught her at a young age how to put one on.  Kagome hadn't worn one since she was eight years old, when her grandmother had died.  She figured her grandmother's death probably played a part in why she didn't like to wear kimonos... and the fact that she had trouble walking in them.  Kagome frowned down at her incased legs and shuck her head.  'There was no way she was going to wear this for an _entire_ day', she huffed.  She could just imagine how many times her face would meet the ground... her grandmother use to get a good laugh at that.

Kagome decided there was no way she was going to fall on her face in front of Sesshoumaru and turned around to go to her bag.  She pulled out her favorite turtleneck jersey dress and laid it on the bench.  She took off the kimono quickly when her stomach reminded her of her hunger again, and put the jersey dress on.  Kagome turned to check her reflection in the mirror once more.  The dress was a deep red color with white flowers going around the hem of the dress.  The dress sported a high neck and no sleeves; leaving her arms bare.  Her legs were also bare because the dress only fell to mid-thigh.  She was very glad she didn't grow hair on her legs much or very fast and therefore still didn't need to shave.

After brushing her hair and pulling it up into a high ponytail atop her head, Kagome stuffed the rest of her things back into her bed and sprinted to the door.  In her rush, she almost ran smack into Ayumi, who was standing just outside the door with her hand out as if she was about to enter.

"Oh, mistress--"

"Kagome," Kagome chimed in with a smile.  She could see she'd startled the servant girl and wanted to make amends.

"Ahh, yes... Kagome," began the servant; getting her composure back, "Are you ready to go eat breakfast now?"

At the sound of the word "breakfast", Kagome's stomach gave another growl; this one longer than the others.  Kagome's eyes widened in shock as she starred into the niko demon's blue ones; which were sparkling with suppressed laughter and giggled herself.

"I think so!"  Kagome smiled brightly then covered her mouth with her hand before another giggle escaped.

Ayumi nodded at her mistress as she struggled to keep her composure.  She didn't know why the ningen was here.  She'd always believed that Sesshoumaru-sama did not care for ningens, but she could see that he cared for this one, even if he did not realize it himself.  This worried Ayumi.  She'd been in love with the Lord for a few years now and she'd had some hope that perhaps he would come to notice her as more than just a loyal servant, but seeing the girl standing in front of her now, she did not think so anymore.  She wanted to hate the young miko, but she couldn't.  She already liked her.

Ayumi smiled at Kagome and motioned for her to follow her as she led the girl down the hall and down a pair of steps.

Kagome immediately recognized this part of the castle and smiled to herself.  She just might learn her way around the huge place... before she got herself lost again, she hoped.  Kagome followed Ayumi down a hall to the left of the hall that led to the garden.  She knew the hall in the opposite direction of the garden led to the east part of the house and was not occupied.  She made a mental note to ask Sesshoumaru about that later.

"Ayumi?" Kagome began; then asked in afterthought, "Is it alright if I call you Ayumi?"

"Of course," Ayumi smiled over her shoulder as she kept walking.

"Will Sesshoumaru be... where ever you are taking me?":

Ayumi's heart fluttered at the familiar way Kagome spoke Sesshoumaru's name.  She wondered if the miko cared about her master as well... she couldn't help hoping so, for his sake.

"At the dining room?" asked Ayumi as she glanced at the young girl behind her.  At Kagome's nod, she continued, "I would imagine so.  I do not believe he has eaten yet.  Though Sesshoumar-sama does not always eat supper, he does usually eat breakfast."

Kagome nodded at this and sighed.  She'd hoped she'd have a little more time before having to face him again.  He did not leave in the best of moods last night... or early this morning; she wasn't certain.  Kagome guessed it couldn't be avoided; she couldn't go back to her room, she was too hungry to forgo eating and she couldn't go somewhere else to eat... she didn't have anywhere else to go.  Besides she'd given her word that she wouldn't leave just yet and if she was to be completely honest with herself, she wasn't ready to leave him yet.  So, she had no choice but to face him now.

Kagome decided to keep talking to take her mind off the coming confrontation.

"Ayumi?" at the servants inquiring look; Kagome continued, " You're a niko demon, right.  How'd you come to be working here for Sesshoumaru?"

Ayumi knew the girl would find her presence here odd; especially after everything that happened between the nikoyoukais and the inuyoukais.  She understood this, but she had given her loyalty to Sesshoumaru a long time ago... and more recently her heart.  There was no way she could ever lift a finger against the Taiyoukai.

"When I was very young I'd been caught off guard in the forest by a very bad demon.  He had beaten me and would have raped me as well, but Sesshoumaru-sama had come along and saved me.  I've stayed by his side ever since."

Kagome sucked in her breath in horror.  She could not believe the young girl had gone through such an ordeal.  True, she was older than Kagome herself, but she didn't look to be more than the equivalent of a twenty-three year old human girl.

"Ayumi?" Kagome put her hand on the girls shoulder to stop her progress, "If you don't mind... how old were you then?"

The servant girl smiled to show Kagome she didn't mind her question, " I was what you would call nine years old."

Kagome's eyes widened in shocked horror; she could not even imagine what that must have been like... and at such a young age, nor did she want too.  Then Kagome thought about what she said; how Sesshoumaru was the one to save her and her eyes widened even more out of surprise.

"If Sesshoumaru saved you... he couldn't have been more than nine himself..." she trailed off in horrified wonder.

"From what I was told and what I know now, Sesshoumaru-sama had just celebrated his tenth birthday a couple of days before."  Ayumi sighed and peered down at her hands.  She wondered if she should say what she was about to say to the girl before adding. "Sesshoumaru-sama was a different person then he is now."

"Different how?"

"He was... much more... warm then.  He had a zest for life then.  Now, he just... is.  He doesn't _live_ anymore.  You understand?"

Kagome nodded in thought.  She understood exactly what the servant girl meant.  Question was: what caused Sesshoumaru's change?

"I don't suppose you know what caused such a drastic change, do you Ayumi?"

Kagome watched the shadow pass over the girl's eyes before she turned away from Kagome and began walking again.  She heard the girl's whispered answer though.

"His mother's death."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat at that.

"It did not help, that his father was killed a little over a year later."  Ayumi didn't know why she was telling the miko all this, she just had a feeling that maybe _she _was the answer they were all waiting for... the answer that would bring the Lord and his estranged brother back together.  Not to mention make this old castle a _home_ again.  If the miko could do this... she would gladly give up her claim on the Taiyoukai.

Kagome could not imagine loosing her mother and felt a sad kind of respect for the Taiyoukai.  She'd lost her father at an age where she was too young to remember him, but to loose _both_ her parents... she didn't think she could have survived that.  She realized he coped with the deaths the only way he knew how: by locking himself off emotionally.  What had made him, in a sense, stronger would have destroyed a lesser man... her included.

"Though both deaths did a number on him, it is said it is his mothers that caused his change.  There is a rumor that he was the cause of her death, but I do not believe this is so... but I don't know."

Kagome listened to this in silence.  She didn't believe that Sesshoumaru killed his mother either.  She couldn't.  It just didn't fit with the man he tried to hide... the man who took in and cared for a human child.  Kagome thought about what she just learned as she followed Ayumi down the hall.

Ayumi wondered whether Kagome believed the rumors.  She had no idea though, because the miko had become very quiet.  She hoped the young girl didn't.  _'She can't help Sesshoumaru-sama if she does,'_ Ayumi said to herself in fear.

Kagome entered a pair of double doors and thanked the servant for showing her the way.  She'd been starring at the floor, but looked up as the doors shut behind her.  She saw Sesshoumaru sitting at the head of the table.  He was starring down into his empty plate apparently lost in thought.  Kagome stood there and waited for him to acknowledge her presence in the room.  After what she'd just been told by Ayumi, she no longer dreaded eating with the Taiyoukai.  Now she had to fight from running across the room and flinging her arms around his neck.  The fact that she knew he would not appreciate or welcome the embrace stopped her.

Sesshoumaru glanced up when he smelled her scent in the room.  He'd already sensed her approach and was wondering what was taking her so long.  He could not hear through the heavy oak wood doors.  For a moment he thought she was going to run back to her room so she would not have to face him, but did not sense her smell retreating.  So, he'd sat waiting; which he didn't like.  He wasn't a very patient person so he was not good at waiting.

When Sesshoumaru glanced up at the door.  He did an inward double-take.  _'She looked beautiful!'_ he exclaimed to himself.  Granted he did not care for all the skin she was showing, but he had to admit the garment she wore showed off her curves far better then the kimono he'd chosen for her ever would have.  The outfit molded to her curves without being tight or constricting, he assessed.  Sesshoumaru had to swallow to keep from jumping her then motioned for her to take a seat.

Kagome moved to the chair to his right and took a seat.

"Good morning to you too, Sesshoumaru," she said to him pleasantly; a frown belying her true feelings.

He figured she found his silence to be rude.  So, what?  Sesshoumaru shrugged in answer.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked her quietly; face as still as always.

Kagome took in the icy look on his face; seeing him with a whole new pair of eyes.  At that moment, Kagome made a vow: she would not leave until she helped him learn to live again... no matter how long it took.

Sesshoumaru saw the scrutinizing look she was giving him and wondered at it.  Something was bothering her, he realized.  _'She will tell me what is bothering her before she leaves the table,'_ he decided to himself.

"Ramen will do," said Kagome averting her eyes to her plate, " and some fruit, please."

Sesshoumaru nodded and in a few seconds a servant came out carrying a huge bowl of ramen, a similar bowl of fruit, some juice, and a pitcher of water on a tray.  The servant silently set the items on the table then at a discreet nod from the Taiyoukai, just as silently quit the room.

Kagome packed her plate and immediately tore into the food.  She couldn't believe how hungry she was and sighed with true happiness.

Sesshoumaru watched silently as the girl devoured the food.  He'd never imagined she could eat so much.  He smiled inwardly at her apparent hunger.  He liked watching her.  He was never sure what she would say or do next... that intrigued him.

Twenty minutes and two helpings of both fruit and ramen later, Kagome sat back and released a breath.  She patted her stomach in contentment and felt the slight curve.  She didn't care though, she was content... and stuffed!  She closed her eyes and gave a small smile before turning to look at the Taiyoukai.  She saw the gleam in his golden eyes and flushed in embarrassment.

"I guess I was _really_ hungry," she smiled sheepishly.

"Indeed."__

He wanted to laugh, but the thought was as foreign to him as the motion was.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him then noticed his empty plate.  _Still_ empty plate and inquired after it.

"I ate before you arrived here," he shrugged.  True, he'd only had some fruit, but he saw no reason to tell her this.  He was a youkai, food was a pleasure not a need.

"Oh," Kagome said and blushed more.  She guessed he was telling her she'd taken too long.  She looked down at her hands folded in her lap and fell quiet.

Sesshoumaru observed her quietly for a few minutes before deciding to get to why she was so bothered today.  He sensed a sadness coming from her.  He didn't see what she had to be sad about...angry, yes, but not _sad._

"What?"

Kagome jumped at his soft-spoken word.  She'd not expected it.  She still couldn't get what Ayumi had told her out of her head.  Now that she'd gotten food within her stomach, the servant's words had come back to her.

Kagome looked up at him and saw the look on his face.  She figured he could since her uneasiness... and her sadness.  _'Damn demon powers!'_  She did not want to bring it up so soon... she wanted to see if she could learn more first.

"Nothing," she tried to shrug it off.  Not that she believed he was going to let that go... not for a moment.

"Tell me."

She heard the demand in his voice though he did not raise his voice at all.  'She really had to learn how to do that', she thought.

Kagome sighed heavily.  She knew he wasn't going to let it go until she told him what was on her mind.

"Ayumi told me of your mothers death," she whispered; eyes on her hands again.

Sesshoumaru lifted his brow at her.  He didn't see why his mother's death would cause such deep sadness.

"Yes.  She died giving birth to me.  Why does this cause you to be sad?  Its a fact I, myself, do not remember her."

Kagome lifted her head in shocked disbelief.  _'How could that be?  Ayumi said...' _she asked herself.  'Did she misunderstand the servant girl', she wondered.

"Why the disbelief Kagome?  Did you not just say you were told of her death by Ayumi?"

"Yes, but..." she shuck her head at him as she trailed off.

"But what?"

"But she said...  She said that rumors said you were the cause of your mother's death.  I guess it could be construed that way if she died giving birth...but--"

"No _if._  That is how she died."

"But..." Kagome began.  Something wasn't right.  Ayumi had told her that Sesshoumaru's mother's death had caused his change in character, which happened _after_ he'd saved the servant girl's life.  'So... maybe Ayumi wasn't speaking of his _birth mother'_, she thought.  Did Sesshoumaru have another mother?

"What?" he asked again at seeing the changing expressions going across her face.

"Well... the mother Ayumi spoke of seemed to have died after you were already born.  In fact you were pass the age of ten... for a human child," Kagome sighed and looked at him.  She was confused.

If Kagome hadn't looked up just then she would have missed the shadow cross his face.  Kagome went still.  _'Oh, this is bad... really bad'_

Sesshoumaru should have known she was not speaking of his birth mother since Ayumi was the one who told her of the death.  Ayumi was not in his household when his birth mother died, though he did not doubt that the niko servant knew of the event of his birth.  It was common knowledge after all.  No, she was speaking of the _other _mother.  He would have to speak to Ayumi about her talking!  It was a house rule that no one spoke of that incident... **_ever_**.

He guessed this meant Kagome was told he'd killed her as well.  He wondered what she thought of that.  Not that it mattered; it was true.  _He_ was responsible for her death.  His eyes hardened unknowingly as he focused on the young miko.

"What of it?"

Kagome flinched from the hardness in his eyes and voice.  She wondered why he was so angry all of a sudden.  '_If he didn't want to talk about it, why didn't he just say so?_'

"So, you had another mother?"  Kagome took his silence for a 'yes' and continued "They say you are the reason for her death.  Like you killed her."

"What do you think?" he asked out of curiosity.  He would not admit, even to himself, how important her answer to this question was.

Kagome starred at him for a moment.  She took in everything she knew of him and everything she _believed_ of him.  While she knew he was capable of killing, she could not believe he would kill his mother.  He hadn't really used Inuyasha's mother's soul against Inuyasha.  _'Oh, my God!!  Could his second mother and Inuyasha's be one and the same?'_  Kagome swallowed hard at that thought, but she still didn't believe he could have killed her.  Not if her death bothered him so much to cause such a change in him.  Besides it didn't fit with the man who gave her such heart stopping kisses and cared for a little girl with no family left.  It just didn't fit.

"I think..." Kagome looked up to look him straight in the eyes.  She wanted him to be sure that what she was saying was true, "I think, no, I _believe_ you didn't kill her... and before you try to make me believe otherwise, save it!  I won't believe you."

Sesshoumaru watched her for a moment and felt a weight lift from his chest.  He was not going to analyze what the feeling was or what it meant.  Not now, while he was still sitting there with her.  He could see she believed what she said.  He silently got to his feet and looked down on her before speaking.

"Believe what you will," he shrugged.  "It makes it no less true."

He watched her eyes widened in shock then harden in anger.  He could see she did not believe a word he said.  He couldn't do anything about that and shrugged again then quietly left her alone at the table.

Kagome felt a tear slide down her cheek before she wiped it away.  She didn't know what new game he was playing at, but she was **_not_** going to believe he killed his mother.  She could see that _he_ believed it though.  Kagome knew she was falling in love with him and she could not believe the man she was falling for could do such a thing.  **_'I won't believe it!'_**  She was going to find out what really happened to his mother.  She had a feeling the woman's death played a part in the feud between him and Inuyasha.

"I know you didn't do it Sesshoumaru," she whispered aloud to the empty dining room as she wiped at the tears that started to come from her eyes again.


	10. Learning About The Past

Disclaimer:  Hasn't changed....

A/N:  Sorry, I had you guys waiting so long for this!!  EeK!!  Almost a month!!  I was focusing on A Second Chance At Love.  Since that one seemed to be the one most people were interested in... and then I put up The Feud... and well, you know, things got away from me...*_*  I do apologize.   ~*Duchess

Chapter10:  Learning About The Past.

Kagome had no idea how long she sat at the table by herself, but she figured it was for some time since she could see the sun was high in the sky now, indicating it would be noon in a couple of hours.  Kagome glanced at her watch and saw it was just after ten thirty.  She didn't know when she'd arrived to breakfast, but she knew it was before ten o'clock, so she had to have been sitting here alone, lost in thought, for _at least_ a half an hour.

She was trying desperately to think of someone she could ask about Sesshoumaru and what happened with his mother.  She thought about asking Ayumi, but she had a feeling the servant girl had already told her everything she knew... and Kagome didn't really know any of the other servants, besides Jakin (whom she knew probably knew everything, but would tell _her _nothing) well enough to feel comfortable asking them about their master.

_'Whom else could she ask??'_ she asked herself for the thousandth time.  Kagome had a sinking feeling she'd have to try to get it out of Sesshoumaru and sighed heavily.  That was going to be like pulling teeth from an alligator... difficult, scary, and sooo _not_ fun!

Kagome thought some more, then she sat bone straight when she had an idea.  She knew _exactly_ whom she could ask!  _'Inuyasha!'_ she thought and smiled to herself.  After all, if the _mother_ that died was Inuyasha's then surely he knew of her death...and, maybe, why Sesshoumaru believes _he_ killed her.

_'Now to find Inuyasha!'_  Kagome shut her eyes and stretched out her senses and aura, like Midoriko had taught her, to find his.  Kagome's eyes popped open when she found him  _'That's funny, he's not far away.  Just across the field actually...'_ she said to herself.  She wondered why he was sitting out there.  Then shrugged it off as she jumped to her feet to go find her friend.

Kagome spun on her feet and used what little knowledge she had of the castle to find the front door.  When she was but a few paces away from the outside, Kagome stopped walking when she heard a child's voice scream out her name.

"KAGOME-NEE-CHAN!!"

Kagome turned around just in time to see Rin before the little girl slammed into her legs.

"Hello Rin," Kagome smiled down at the top of the child's dark head. "How are you this morning?"

"Rin fine," she tilted her head back, never releasing the older girl's leg, and smiled up at her.  "Rin wanted to know if Kagome-oneesan is leaving her today?"

"No, Rin I'm not leaving."

"Then where is Kagome going?" asked the little girl innocently.

"I'm going... to visit a friend," she answered.  She didn't want the little girl to tell Sesshoumaru _exactly_ which friend she was going to see, so she chose not to give the child Inuyasha's name.  She didn't think the child would go running off to tell him, she just figured if he came looking for her and asked Rin, she wouldn't know _not _to tell him Inuyasha's name.

"Can Rin come too?"

"Ooh, not this time Rin," she smiled down at the little girl.  She didn't think Sesshoumaru would like her taking the little girl with her... especially since she was going outside of the shield around the perimeter of his lands.  "But, maybe next time okay?"

Rin's face fell when she was told she couldn't come, but immediately brightened when she was given a chance to go with her friend next time.

"YAY!  Rin can go with oneesan next time!"

"Yes, you can Rin."  Kagome smiled and tried to keep the grimace off her face.  She had no idea if there would _be _a next time, and she had a funny feeling if there was that there'd be more than just Rin and herself going.  "I have to go now, okay Rin?  I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Okay, Kagome-nee-chan.  Rin go play and wait for you to come back," she smiled then released her arms from around Kagome's leg to walk away.

Kagome watched the girl leave.  That's when she noticed the little green toad standing a few feet away.  Jakin.  She figured he must have been with the child when she came running to Kagome.  Kagome's shoulders slumped... now, she knew Sesshoumaru was going to find out where she was going and _whom_ she was going to see.  _'So much for not telling Sesshoumaru.'_

Then with a slight nod of her head in acceptance of the argument to come later, she turned around and left the home.  She didn't sense the pair of amber eyes that were watching her leave.

Sesshoumaru watched her from the top of the stairs at the left.  He'd heard her entire conversation with Rin and sighed inwardly.  He could see that his ward was already attached to the girl.  He knew that was going to make it even harder to get rid of her when the time came... if it came.  _'If??'_  There is NO _if_; she would leave when he was through with her.

He figured she was going to find her friends.  He knew Inuyasha and the others were just outside his shield.  He'd meant to take care of that this morning, but had forgotten after having the little conversation he had with her this morning.  At least he, has some small consolation that the stupid hanyou wouldn't be able to touch her... not through his shield.

Sesshoumaru walked away when she was out of his sight.  He'd deal with her going to see the hanyou when she returned.  He had no doubt she'd be back in a couple of hours; she wouldn't break her word to Rin.

He thought about what they talked about at breakfast.  He knew she still didn't believe he killed his mother.  Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks when his heart flipped at that.  He didn't know why it was, but he was glad she didn't believe it of him.  Even if it was true... he was responsible.

**'Will you stop with that, already?'**

'Who are you?'

**'I'm your...'conscience' for lack of a better word.  Didn't think you had one, huh?'**

Sesshoumaru ignored that though it was true; he didn't think he had one.

'You bring a human child into your home, treat her as if she was your own pup... AND YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE I EXIST!?!'

Sesshoumaru arched a brow at that... he had a point.

'So, where have you been all my life?  No pun intended.'

**'Smothered behind that wall you built to lock all emotions in!  You, know, _THE WALL_!'**

'Indeed.  How are you here now?'****

**'Well, when you got knocked on your ass by that brother of yours'** he ignored the growl from Sesshoumaru as he kept going, **'you know the day, when you met the child?  Well, more than just your body took a beatin' that day.  That damn wall of yours, my prison, came crashing down.  Your grudging approval of the hanyou's growing skill did it.  The little girl has helped with the rubble.'**

'If you have been here all this time, why are you irritating me now with your incessant talking?

**'I will ignore your choice of words.  As for your questions; I'm here because one, you are taking a long swim in _denial_ and two, because you are blaming yourself, _us_, for something that is not your fault.  You've been doing it for so long, that its become bothersome... _for me!_'**

Sesshoumaru ignored number one, he had a feeling he didn't want to hear what that was about, and moved right on to number two.

'And what, pray tell, am I blaming us for?' he questioned in a bored voice.  'If I am accepting responsibility, it must be our doing.'

**'Not going to ask me about reason one, huh?'** the voice snickered.  **'No matter, it is for another time anyway.  I will come back to it later though, have no doubt about that.'**

'I don't.' he said in a clipped voice.

**'Good.  As for reason two; you have been blaming us for her death since it happened.  Fifty-nine years!  Fifty-nine _loong _years, since we are after all, dog demons!'**

'I am responsible.' 

**'No you're not!!  I would have said this before, if you didn't lock me up!'**

'Hm.  And you would have been wrong then, as you are now.'

**'Sesshoumaru...  You can't keep going like this.  If you do, you won't have any family left... any _blood_ family.  You are already down to one.'**

'Yes.  That is the goal.  You should know this.'

**'I do.  But, tell me this Sesshoumaru, what will you do then?'**

**'**When?'

**'When you have met your goal, when you have rid yourself of the hanyou, what will you do then?  You've been focused on it, and _only_ it, for so long.  Do you even know?'**

'Yes.  Then I will be free of it all... and I will have no worries.'

**'Really?  You think so?'** the voice sighed in defeat.  **'How do you know you won't be opening a whole new batch of problems... problems that you won't be able to solve, because they really _will_ be your fault?'**

'Like what?'

Sesshoumaru waited a moment 'til he realized he wasn't going to get an answer.  The voice had left as silently as it had come.  Sesshoumaru shrugged to himself and continued walking.  He stopped after taking three steps when he sensed his retainer.

"Jakin."

Jakin jumped at his master's quiet voice.  He'd been watching Sesshoumaru fight with his conscience, but didn't know what was going on, because on the outside his master only looked to be lost in thought, as he stood there in the hall staring off into space like that.  He didn't know his master had even realized he was there.  He'd come to tell him the miko had left to go find her friends.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" he squeaked.

"Inform me, when the girl returns."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."  Jakin released a nervous breath when Sesshoumaru began to walk away.  For a moment, he thought he was in trouble.

"And Jakin.

Jakin immediately sucked the breath back in as his eyes went wide with fear.

"Y-Yes, Ses-shou-shoumaru-sama?"

"Stay with Rin.  Do not let her run off."

Jakin bowed his head in a mixture of relief and defeat.  He wasn't sure if he was in trouble or not now, because _that_ definitely sounded like a punishment to him

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru continued down the hall.  He figured he could do with sometime in the dojo.  He had some stress to release, before he saw the miko again.

**_Outside the shield**_

It had been simple work for Kagome to make a hole in Sesshoumaru's shield and seal it behind her as she stepped through.  She hoped he didn't believe such tricks could hold her inside.  She figured the shield must be something he always did, not something he did to imprison her.  It was useless if it was; it had no hope of holding her.

Kagome spread her senses once more to find her friends.  She immediately sensed Sango, Mirouku, Shippou and Kirara to her right and Inuyasha was off to her left.  She thought about going to the taijiya and the others first, she really wanted to see her pup, Shippou, but she remembered she was on a mission.  She'd see them later.  After making that decision she turned to her left and followed Inuyasha's aura.

When Kagome saw him sitting on top of the cliff she immediately sensed his pain.  _'He's hurting...inside,'_ she quickly began to worry as she moved closer to him.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha jumped at the sound of her voice and turned to see her.  He was relieved to see it wasn't some youkai out to kill him.  He couldn't believe he didn't sense her coming, that he didn't _smell _her scent.  It was the same as he remembered it; cherry blossoms and vanilla.

Inuyasha sat back down and turned his gaze back to the castle in the distance.

_'It's my home too,' he'd yelled.  'No its not.'_

_'No its not.  No its not.  No its not.  No its not.  No its not.  No its not.  No its not.'_

He couldn't believe Sesshoumaru had said that.  His mind was still reeling from it as his brother's words echoed over and over in his head.  It hurt... it hurt more than anything his brother had ever said or done.  More than Sesshoumaru trying to take the Tetsusaiga from him, because this was worse; he was trying to take away Inuyasha's heritage.

Inuyasha felt a tear slide down his cheek and quickly wiped it away when he heard Kagome sit down beside him.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?"

He heard the concern in her voice and could see it in her dark eyes when he looked at her.

Kagome sucked in her breath when she saw the obvious pain her friend was in.  This was the man she loved and would always love in some way.  He was her first love and he was hurting.  She wanted to help him, if she could.  _'They're both hurting so much.'_

When he didn't answer her, she persisted.

"Inuyasha, talk to me.  Please."

"What for?" he asked dejectedly.

"Because I want to help."

"You _can't_.  No one can."

Her heart broke at the hopelessness in his voice.

"Tell me anyway.  I love you.  I don't like to see you like this."

Inuyasha went still at her words.  He slowly turned his head to stare into her eyes.  _'Is it true?'_  Did she really love him, he wondered.

"You do?"

She could here the hope in his voice; the desperate need.  _'Did he think no one loved him?  That no one cared?'_  Ooh, she hoped not.

"Of course, I do.  You were my first love Inuyasha.  And even though you chose another over me I still care.  I understand why... she was your first.  I will always love you, and you will always have a place in my heart.  Nothing can ever change that."

"So, if you had a choice between your first love, me, and a new one... you would chose me?"

She gave him a thoughtful look as she thought about his question and how to answer it.

"Well,' she sighed, "For the new love to be a competition it would have to be a stronger love, bond, then I have with you.  And if that was the case, then... no, I don't think I'd chose... you.  I'm sorry."

Inuyasha nodded at this.  It was what he expected.  He'd never imagine she'd get it wrong... like he did.  "Don't be.  Can I ask why?"

Kagome was glad he wasn't mad at her for what she'd just told him and gave him a small smile.

"Sure, its because you're my past Inuyasha.  The choice would come down to me choosing between my past and a possible future.  You could never be apart of my future... not in that way.  We both closed the door on that a long time ago."

"And we can't re-open it," he stated.

"No.... we can't." she said softly in agreement.

"Too bad it took me dieing to figure that out."

She knew he was talking about Kikyou.

"You always were slow," she said with a smile as she rocked against him and nudged him with her shoulder to let him know she was joking.

When he gave her a half-hearted smile to let her know he didn't take offense she continued.

"Want to tell me?"

He knew she was asking him what happened down _there._  What happened with Kikyou.

"Nothing to tell really.  We got there and I saw her for what she'd become and I told her I would not stay with her.  I told her that while she will always be in my heart, she wasn't the Kikyou I fell in love with.  I told her that that Kikyou died fifty years ago, and that she needed to move on just like I had."  Inuyasha looked up to lock eyes with her before he continued,  "I told her my heart belong to someone else now... to you."

Kagome's eyes widened with shock.  She would have given anything to hear those words two years ago.  Now, she would give anything to hear those words from his brother.  _'OH MY GOD!'_  Did she just say that, she thought to herself in disbelief.

"Don't worry.  I know it's not the same for you anymore."

Her mind snapped back when she heard him say that.  Kagome decided to change the subject.

"What happened after that?"

"I was taken to some kind of waiting room.  I had the feeling they didn't know what to do with me," he shrugged.  "Then after a very long wait they told me I was to have my life back.  Next thing I knew, I was digging myself out of the ground."

"Did they tell you why you were being sent back?"

"All they said was a loved one was not ready to let me go and had asked for my life to be restored to me."

"They didn't tell you who?  Did you ask?"

He shucked his head before he spoke, "I just assumed it was you.  I don't know anyone else who has the power to do that."

She nodded at that.  It was a logical choice... the only problem was, she didn't do it.  Sesshoumaru did.  _'But, he doesn't know it.'_  Kagome didn't understand how that was possible.  Someone obviously specifically asked for Inuyasha's life back.  How could Sesshoumaru not remember doing that, she wondered.  _'Maybe someone altered his memories... or maybe he did it inadvertently?'_  She didn't understand it.

"Hey Kagome?" he interrupted her thought process.  "I know something is going on between you and Sesshoumaru.  I saw him kiss you."

Kagome stared at him and waited for him to continue.  She wasn't going to deny what he said.

"Are you in love with him?"

Kagome's eyes widened with surprise.  She wasn't expecting that.

"I don't know,' she sighed.  "I think I might be."

"Will you stop being my friend if Sesshoumaru told you too?"

Kagome could sense the worry he was trying to hide... and decided to answer his question instead of getting angry.  Preposterous, though it was.

"I told you; _nothing_ and _no one_ can change how I feel for you.  If Sesshoumaru ever loves me he will have to accept that you are apart of my life.  Besides, I don't think he would do that."

"Yes he would.  What does he care!?  He doesn't have a heart!"

"YES HE DOES!" she said fiercely; her eyes glowing with a fuscia light in anger.

Inuyasha tensed at the glow in her eyes.

Kagome saw the astonished look on his face... and the fear.  She took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Sorry," she blew out her breath.  "Look Inuyasha I know you and Sesshoumaru have your...differences, but I know he cares.  I was with him at a time when he'd lost everything.  Trust me; he cares."

"Maybe he does... just not about me.  He use too, but not anymore.  But I never thought he _hated _me this much..."

"What?  How much?  What are you talking about Inuyasha?" she was confused, but she had a feeling she was not going to like what he said.

"He's trying to take away my heritage," he whispered.  At the astonished look on Kagome's face, he decided to explain and told her what had happened yesterday... and what Sesshoumaru had said to him at the end of the fight.  "I know he wanted the sword and I could understand that... he wants the power it holds, but to deny me where I come from... why?

Inuyasha turned his head away when he felt the hot prick of tears behind his eyes and tried to blink them away.  He was tired of crying.  "Why does he hate me?"

Kagome's face paled in disbelief.  She couldn't believe Sesshoumaru would say _that_.  That was crueler than she'd ever believed anyone could be to there own brother... half, or not.  Kagome sighed when she heard his whispered question.  She had no answer for him; she wished she did.

Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder to offer him comfort before she spoke.

"I don't know why he said that to you."  She was damn sure going to find out though.  "All I know is that he's hurting too.  You may not believe it because he locked his emotions away a long time ago.  To prevent this kind of hurt from happening again, I guess.  But, in doing so, he also locked up whatever pain he was trying to get away from.  He's feeling it... sometimes I don't think he ever stopped feeling it."

Inuyasha nodded at this.  She was right, he was having a hard time believing it, but he'd learned to trust Kagome's instincts about people.  So if she said Sesshoumaru was hurting, he'd believe her.  _'But, why is he doing this to me?'_ he wondered.  He decided to put the question to her.

Kagome thought for a moment; her head still on his shoulder.  "Hm.  Misery loves company??  I don't know."

He laid his head on hers for a moment before straightening back up.

"Can I help him?"

Kagome sat up and smile a radiant smile at him

"I can't believe you just offered to _help_ your brother!  I'm so proud of you Inuyasha!" she hugged him hard.  Then she pulled back and locked eyes with him again, "But I have no idea how to help him."

"Helping him will probably help me."

Kagome sighed and stared at her hands in her lap as she thought about the two inuyoukais who she cared for a lot.  She pulled her knees up to her chest as she mulled it over in her head.  Then she remembered why she had come and turned her head to look at Inuyasha who'd turned back to stare at the castle.

Inuyasha was staring at the home he hadn't seen or been at in...._'How long has it been?...53'_  Yes.  Fifty-three years since he'd been here.  It was still just as beautiful, as he remembered.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha came out of his musing when he heard her voice.

"What?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

"Can I ask you something?" at his nod she continued, "How did your mother die?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'll explain in a minute.  Could you tell me first?"

He looked at her for a moment in curiosity then shrugged and did as she asked.

"She was attacked by a bear youkai near the northern border of my father's lands.  Not far from where the Lord of the Northern Lands area began.  I was only nine at the time.  Father and I were out hunting.  Sesshoumaru was with her."

"Really?  What did he say happened?"

"He couldn't tell us much.  He was unconscious for three days while his body healed his extensive wounds.  If mom had been a youkai, she would have survived her injuries too.  And the same goes that if Sesshoumaru had been human he would have died.  Father blamed himself for it."

Kagome gave him a look of utter horror.

"Why did he blame himself?"

"Because Father didn't check the perimeter by the northern border or he'd have known Suzuko had broken through."  He saw the question in her eyes and continued.  "Suzuko was the Lord of the Northern Lands third son.  He was very large and very strong, but sadly something was not right with his mind.  Touga, his father had always tried to keep him away from others, but that day he'd wandered.  Though he'd beaten Sesshoumaru pretty bad, Sesshoumaru walked away alive... Suzuko did not."

Inuyasha sighed as he gazed back at the castle.

"When Sesshoumaru woke up he found out mom had died.  He only told our Father what had happened.  Sesshoumaru was different after that.  Distant.  Then when Father died a little over a year later, he just changed completely."

"How'd he change?"

"He used to play with me.  He was always watching out for me, you know, because I was always getting into trouble.  So many people wanted to kill the hanyou... to kill _me_.  Well, after their deaths he still watched out for me, but he no longer played with me, or laughed or anything.  He was all I had left and he treated me like he didn't want me around.  I needed someone to talk to... and he didn't want to talk to me.  He was just... _cold._  Anyway, I soon became use to it.  That's how it was until I learned of the Shikon-no-Tama and Kikyou.  Came up with my bright idea to become a full youkai and.... you know the rest."

"Hmm."  Kagome nodded as she tucked all that he said to analyze later.

"Why the sudden interest?"

Kagome wondered if she should tell him about Sesshoumaru for a moment then decided to go ahead.  Maybe Inuyasha could help her.

"Inuyasha... Do you know that Sesshoumaru blames himself for your mother's death?"  At his look of surprise she told him what she was told by Ayumi and then what Sesshoumaru had told her this morning.

"Its not true.  I saw her, after she was dead, when my father wasn't looking.  Her body was so cut up.  So was Sesshoumaru.  I don't know why he says he killed her, but if there is one thing I know... it's that he didn't do it.  He was only twelve and he tried to save her."

_'My God, so young!'_  Kagome hadn't thought about how young Sesshoumaru had to have been at the time.  No wonder his mind is warped!

"He cared about your mom, didn't he?"

"Yea," Inuyasha gave a small chuckle and a smile; the first he'd given the entire time she was there.  "He acted like he didn't, but she knew.  It was a kind of game between them.  But whenever something happened he went to her first.  You know, she was the one who taught him to read."

Inuyasha smiled at the memory and felt a tiny twinge in his heart.  He still missed her.

"You've grown up a lot Inuyasha."

"Yeah, Hell does that to a person," he gave a half smile.

Kagome giggled as she got to her feet.  She wiped off the butt of her dress then held a hand out to him.

"Come on.  I want to see the others before I go back."

He grabbed her hand and let her help him up; not that he needed it.  He watched her thread her arm through his as they walked to join the others.

"Don't worry Inuyasha.  I'll get your home back for you, you'll see."

Inuyasha stared at her.  He had a feeling that she just might do it too.

** _Later At the Campsite**_

"Well, you guys I have to go.  I promised Sesshoumaru I wouldn't leave, not yet."

"Okay, Kagome."

"Will we see you soon?" asked Sango.

Kagome turned to the girl who'd become like a sister to her and smiled.

"Of course, you will!"

"Do you have to go Kagome-okaasan?"

"Yes, Shippou," she smiled at the kitsune as he hoped into her arms.  "I also promised Rin I'd come back."

"That's the little girl, right?"

"Um hm.  She's a sweet child.  I don't want to break my word to her."  _'To either of them'_ she added to herself.

"Alright Kagome.  You take care and if you need us, we'll be right here," said the monk with a smile as he moved closer to her.

"Can I go with you Kagome?" asked Shippou hopefully.

Kagome smiled at his upturned face and couldn't say no.

"Sure, Shippou yo-" she stopped suddenly then swiftly turned her head to stare at Mirouku.  She purposefully made her eyes glow as she looked at him.  "If your hand gets any closer to my ass Mirouku, you're gonna lose it for good!"

Mirouku saw her eyes, heard her warning, and stopped his hand an inch away from her butt.  He took two steps back as he put his hands in the air in a motion of peace.

Sango sighed and rolled her eyes then she smacked the houshi in the back of his head with her boomerang.

"Stupid hentai monk!"

Kagome giggled.  It was nice to see some things never changed she thought.  She looked down at the unconscious monk and almost laughed at the goofy grin on his face.

"Imagine them married," said Inuyasha with a shake of his head.

Kagome did bust out laughing then when she saw the deep blush on Sango's cheeks.  After she pulled herself together Kagome made her goodbyes and left to return to the castle.  She still carried Shippou in her arms.

Kagome opened a hole in Sesshoumaru's barrier once more and closed it behind her and Shippou.  She stopped to look up at the castle for a moment.

"Is everything okay, Kagome okaasan?"

Kagome looked down at him and smiled, "Yea, Shippou.  Everything's fine."

She took a deep breath and released it as she prepared herself mentally for the fight she knew was coming.  Then she started walking once more in the direction of the castle.

                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Review Responses:  Thank you to everyone who reviewed!  I'm sorry I haven't updated this recently!  And thanks to those who sent me emails telling me to get off my butt and update! LOL  I appreciate it!    ~*Duchess


End file.
